


Kpop x male reader one-shots book

by Fanboy_storm (orphan_account)



Category: BTS (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT, NCT (Band), NCT Dream, Stray Kids (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, kpop, male reader - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fanboy_storm
Summary: Some one-shots of kpop groups.|boy groups only| and male readers.A lot of different kpop groups.Requests: CLOSEDThis is transferred from my wattpad account!
Relationships: B Joo/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Reader, Do Kyungsoo/Reader, Im Changkyun/Reader, Jaehyun/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok/Reader, Kim Chen/Reader, Kim Jongdae/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Minseok/Reader, Kim Taehyung/Reader, Kris/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Male Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Jimin/Reader, Tao/Reader, V/Reader, Wonwoo/Reader, Wu Yifan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. EXO Chanyeol x male reader (Height difference)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first published work on this account. With it being transferred I tried to edit mistakes otherwise its kept the same from my wattpad account. But enjoy!

It was a cold winter day in Seoul, with snow falling down onto the streets. People either in their houses bundled up, or outside covered with warm jackets and scarfs to stay warm. But there is one certain male who was having some difficulties for a perfect snow day inside.

"Oh come on. Why did he have to put it up so high?" a (h/c) haired male complained as he tries to reach for two precious containers. One obviously being the cookie/sweets jar, after all (y/n) had a big sweet tooth. The other container had cocoa powder to make hot cocoa to stay nice and warm. Too bad they were on one of the highest shelves, personally placed there by his boyfriend.

(Y/n) for the life of him can't reach the shelf even with his little stool, for he was probably only as tall as Kyungsoo. Then the other thought is if Chanyeol put them on the highest shelf on purpose or just purely without thought. Either way its still his fault.

"Maybe he can get them, he has the day off and he has to help me." (y/n) thinks as he pulls out his phone.

(N/n): Channie! I need your help!!

Channie: But its only morning and its snowing! 

(N/n): So that means you aren't going to help your boyfriend?!? RUDE!! This is important!

(Channie): Is it really this IMPORTANT??

(N/n): YES IT IS CHANNIE!! Unless you want me to die?? THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH!!

Channie: OK! I'll be over in 5 min.

(N/n): Ok! Love you! <3

Channie: Love you too! <3

After they left their messages, Chanyeol started to get ready to leave for his boyfriend's house.

When with (y/n) he was busy being very excited that he convinced Chanyeol to come over. They haven't been able to be together a lot with Chanyeol being busy as an idol with EXO.

-Time skip-

*Ding Dong*

"Yay! He finally arrived!" (Y/n) dashed to the door and opened to see the one and only Chanyeol. 

"Hey your finally here!" They both hug as he was into the house.

"So what is so important, that you might die?" Chanyeol asks with a skeptical look.

"Come with me and you will see what the problem is." (Y/n) then grabs Chanyeol's hand and tries to pull him to the kitchen. "I need help grading those two containers." (y/n) says with an innocent look as he points to the top shelf. "Seriously? This was your life or death problem? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"....Who ever said that I don't like to exaggerate..."

*Sigh* "You could have gotten it on your own." Chanyeol says as he reaches up for the containers.

"Likewise. I couldn't reach them with the stool. Besides! You are 6'1 you can reach the top shelf really easily! I'm not exactly tall you know."

"Hm, I got the containers. Our height difference isn't that bad."

"Know you are exaggerating. The first time we hugged, I couldn't reach the ground because you were too tall and lifted me up."

"But you're adorable, everything you do is cute." Chanyeol says as he pecks (y/n) on the lips, only making him blush. "Now your embarrassing me! Lets make this hot cocoa so we can cuddle." 

So Chanyeol and (y/n) start to make the hot cocoa and set out cookies for each other. Soon after heading into the living room to cuddle for the rest of the evening on the couch, cuddling and binge watching movies.

"This is now a perfect snow day."


	2. EXO Xiumin x male reader (discovering fanfics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin and (y/n) spend the day finding out what fanfics are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for my old writing and how short it is.

"Hey, (y/n) what you doing?" Xiumin asks his boyfriend as he walks into the living room of the shared dorm.  
His secret boyfriend of a few months now, was relaxing on the couch looking through Instagram.  
"Nothing really. I see a lot of post about you guys again."  
"That's kind of normal, we have been posting about the upcoming of Exo-CBX." Xiumin says as he sits next to (y/n).  
After a few minutes of laying on the couch and listening to the tv, the silence is broken.  
"Xiumin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know what Kaisoo and xiuchen is? I see a lot of your fans comment on posts about exo."  
"I don't know? I have heard fans post it too." Xiumin says as he scoots closer to (y/n) to look at his phone screen.  
"Well I'm going to look it up." (Y/n) then closes Instagram and goes and types in 'Xiuchen' and searches.  
"Eeehh???" What they see come up is a bunch of fanart of Xiumin and Chen.  
"What is this exactly, Xiumin? Oh look here is a link."  
"...."  
(Y/n) clicks the link and they end up on a page called Wattpad, and see a title to what seemed to be a story?  
"Why did this pop up?"  
"I don't know! I just clicked it."  
"Well...."  
(And yet they still decide to read it😂)  
"And they...WHAT?!?" Xiumin says out loud bewildered.  
"I think I've been scared for life. How dare you cheat on me with Chen! We both know I'm cuter!!" (Y/n) says dramaticly as he pouts.  
"Oh come on, (n/n), we both know this is just written by fans who apparently think this way."  
"Yeah, and this was the worst mistake of our lives to look that up. Why did you let me do that??"  
"Eeeeh?? It was your idea to look it up!"  
"But you should have know it would be a stupid idea. Your the eldest Hyung in exo! Be smart!"  
"I didn't even know what that meant. And we both know we aren't looking up 'kaisoo'." Xiumin says as he sweatdrops.  
"That's for sure!"  
"But to think you and Chen...Aughhh!! I can't stop thinking about what we read." (Y/n) yells as he falls face first into the couch.  
"Come here. Let's not be so dramatic. You know I'll always just love you." Xiumin says as he hugs (y/n).  
"I know... and I'll always love you too. But you better not get any ideas from your fans. I don't need to hear rumors."  
"I know I know. It's tiring being an idol. If I wasn't one then I would let the whole world know that you belong to me." Xiumin says as he trails kisses up (y/n) face till he finally kisses him in the lips.  
"I'm glad we met, I wouldn't be here if we hadn't." (Y/n) cuddles closer to Xiumin.  
"I'm happy too. Let's always stay together."  
"Agreed."  
They end up staying on the couch cuddling and watching whatever was on and completely forgetting all about the fanfics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is V from bts.
> 
> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	3. BTS V x male reader (studios and terror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung’s boyfriend tries to surprise his boyfriend at BigHit but in the process gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to delete these but instead I’m sharing them lol, more books will be created that aren’t old.

"Why must studios have to be so big."   
At this moment a male with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes was wandering around BigHit entertainment.  
The problem is that he is lost, it was originally was supposed to be a surprise for his boyfriend, the one and only V of BTS or otherwise known as Taehyung.  
If only (y/n) had gotten a map or at least directions so he wouldn't be on this predicament, but what kept him from asking anyone is that he is very shy.   
(Y/n) barely leaves the house and is very shy when meeting people or in a different place. Being lost in a giant studio was not something he wanted to be doing.   
"It's honestly a maze around here. Why did I think of this stupid plan."   
(Y/n) continues to walk and turns a corner hoping to see something or someone familiar. But as he turns the corner he bumps into something or really someone.  
Slowly looking up he sees a tall male who in this case looked rather scary to (y/n).   
"Uhh...." (y/n) starts to panic a bit because he wasn't sure if the other male might be angry since he wasn't paying attention. So before he could say anything, his first instinct is to run!  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!"   
Rap monster pov  
"Sorry, you o-" before Rap Monster could finish asking the boy he bumped into the other ran away screaming.  
"Did I startle him? Maybe he was a new trainee."   
Rap monster then continues to walk toward the dance room BTS was practicing in, only to continue to question why the other had ran away. Was he really that scary looking to him?

(y/n) pov

"I just have to keep running, I'll find a way out." 

He continues to run around, pasting people who thought he was either crazy or just pretty late for something. But what ends up happening is (y/n) was running in circles in the hallways, and he didn't even realize it. "Maybe I should just go in that room? I will just hide and call Taehyung there." With full speed he runs to the door and yanks it open, runs in and shuts the door panting.

"Phew! I think I'm safe." But as he turns around there he sees seven guys staring at him, they were sweaty and looked tired only to mean they had been practicing until he barged in. (y/n) was about to freak out again until he recognized one of them, well technically two.

The scary guy he had bumped into and the only and only V, his boyfriend.

"Eeeh?! (y/n) what are you doing here??? He didn't say you were coming." Taehyung says as he runs to (y/n) ready to hug him.

"Dont touch me! You're all sweaty!! and it was supposed to be a surprised, but then I got lost." 

"You should of asked for directions. But here you should meet the rest of BTS!" Taehyung drags (y/n) over to the rest of his bandmates. 

"Oh so you know him, Tae? He is the one I had bumped into earlier."

"yep! This is (Y/n), my shy little boyfriend!" Taehyung says as he hugs (y/n), only him to start to blush.

"N-nice to m-meet you e-everyone....I'm (y/n) (l/n)..."

"Nice to meet you as well I'm, Namjoon or otherwise Rap Monster, we bumped into each other earlier. I'm sorry if I had scared you." Namjoon says as he stands up.

"Its ok, I kind of get scared easily."

"I'm Yoongi or Suga. I don't care which ever one you call me." A blonde male with a tired look says as he continues to lay on the floor.

Another male pops up, he kind of reminded (y/n) of a bunny. "hey, I'm Jeon Jungkook!"

"I'm Jin, the oldest member of BTS."

"I'm Jimin! Hope we get to know each other better!"

"And I'm J-hope, everyone's sunshine!"

After introductions, they continue to relax during their break, and getting to know (y/n).

"We should have met sooner! We need to hang out starting now." Jimin says as he sits on the ground talking with V and (y/n).

"Hey, don't get any ideas on stealing my boyfriend!" Taehyung then pulls (y/n) into his lap and hugs him tightly.

"Hey, shouldn't you get. back to practicing??" 

"No, I rather cuddle right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	4. EXO D.O x male reader (mending broken hearts pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love confession gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone is enjoy reading these, they were fun writing. More kpop books are on my wattpad: fanboy_storm

It was another day in high school, and students were walking around during their break.

(Y/n) pov  
"Classes were boring as usual."   
"They always are, and of course we never get a break." Kai says as he eats more of his chips.

At their high school they were a big group of friends and called themselves EXO. Pretty much the top 13 most popular guys. A few knew each other back in elementary or junior high, and all together met in the first years of high school.  
"Hey, Kyungsoo? Can I borrow your notes? I kind of missed some during class." (Y/n) asks his friend.  
"Sure. You know, maybe if you didn't fall asleep then you wouldn't have to borrow my notes." Kyungsoo says as he puts his book down, taking his math notes out.   
"But it's so boring!" (Y/n) whines like a kid.  
"(Y/n). Don't start whining, I already have enough kids causing trouble already." Suho puts in as he tries to keep Tao and Luhan from shoving each other off the bench.   
"Ok, eomma. Anyway thanks Kyungsoo." (Y/n) smiles as he copies the notes he missed. Noticing how neat and organized D.O's handwriting was compared to his own sloppy but readable writing.   
It has always been like that. Well in the case of what ever they did, D.O could do it a lot better than (y/n). From grades, to writing, or especially singing. To (y/n), D.O had an amazing voice that could be mistaken as an angel. Probably one of the reasons why he has liked him since junior high.  
Kyungsoo was always oblivious to things like confessions or love,   
and (y/n) always tries his best to hide his feelings from him. They've known each other since pretty little, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.  
"Hey, (y/n)! You ok?"  
"Huh? What is it Chen?"   
"I was asking if you were ok. You were zoning out, and weren't eating your food."  
"Oh sorry. Here D.O I finished writing the notes down."   
(Y/n) hands the notes back, and while doing so, their hands touch each other for a few moments, making him blush.  
"Stop blushing!! Someone is going to notice"  
"Are you sick (y/n)? You look kind of red?" Suho asks looking a bit concerned.  
"Umm.... no I'm fine. I should head to my next class. See ya guys later!" (Y/n) says as he gets up and runs away.  
-time skip-  
The bell rang, meaning school was over for the day. Everyone was walking out of their classrooms.  
"Hey Baek. Do you know where Kyungsoo is?"  
"Hm, I think he is back at his last class. Last I saw, some girl was confessing to him."  
"Ok, thanks." (Y/n) heads down the hall, towards the class and when arriving, sure enough there was a girl giving pleading eyes in front of Kyungsoo.

"What do you mean Oppa?"

"I mean, I'm just not interested. Sorry, but I need to head out."

"But wait!! I love you!"

"You will find someone else that isn't me." Kyungsoo says as he walks away in (y/n)'s direction.

"Let's go (Y/n) I know your right there."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

-timeskip- (b/c I'm too lazy to write more for that scene)

“You know, you get a lot of confessions, why don't you ever except any?"   
“I’m not complaining that you aren't accepting them."

"I just don't have any interest in them. Mostly are just asking because of looks anyway."

"Well I don't think like them..." "I actually like you"   
And without realizing it, until it was too late. (Y/n) says the last part out loud.  
"Well shit!"  
"What did you just say?" Kyungsoo just stops in his tracks and stares at (y/n) waiting for him to repeat.  
"Uhhh... w-well the thing is..... I like you! I know we've known each other for a long time and I didn't want to ruin our friendship.... b-but w-will you give me a c-chance?" (Y/n) says as he stutters.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). But I don't like you like that.... I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."   
"W-what?"  
"Goodbye (y/n)." Kyungsoo then chooses to walk away, as (y/n) feels tears at the verge of falling.  
"Why did I have to be so stupid!!" 

-time change- (a few years passed and they have all graduated high school)

"Thinking back to high school is sad. I never did talk to him again..."   
A now older (y/n) says as he walks around a nice park.   
He now works at a small cafe for a part time job while in college. And has seen all over how his old friends are now idols and are using their old name from high school; EXO.  
"I wonder how they all are? I can't-"  
Being lost in thought (y/n) doesn't noticed a guy with a hat and mask on, walking in front of him.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." (Y/n) looks up and could only go wide eyed.  
"(Y-y/n)? Is that really you?" The male pulls his mask down revealing the face of the one and only Do Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	5. EXO D.O x male reader (mending broken hearts pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of mending broken hearts

"(Y-y/n)? Is that really you?" The male pulls his mask down revealing the face of the one and only Do Kyungsoo.  
"....." (y/n)'s mind was racing, after so many years of not talking or even seeing each other, this just seemed like a crazy dream. But one thought running in (y/n)'s head was to run for his life; far away.  
"Umm.... h-hi Kyungsoo.... it's been a-awhile..."  
"Yeah...."  
The silence was unbearable, what were the odds of his old friend, wait scratch that, old ex-friend being in the same park at the same time.  
"W-well... I h-have to go... bye."  
"Ah wait!" Kyungsoo grabs (y/n)'s wrist before he leaves.   
"I just wanted to know if I could get your phone number... everyone would probably like to talk to you again."  
"Oh... umm ok I guess..." It had been awhile since he talked to all of them, after high school and the whole drama after his confession, they never talked.  
(Y/n) takes his phone out and hands it to Kyungsoo, who gave his phone to (y/n).  
"There. I hope to um talk again."  
"Uh, yeah... bye kyungsoo."  
D.O's pov  
After (y/n) walked away, I decided to head back to the dorms. There wasn't much else to do, especially with fans around.   
"I can't believe I just saw (y/n) again. And I was able to get his number. So many years have gone by, since then back in high school..."  
D.O continues to be in thought as he walks toward the EXO dorms.  
-time skip-  
"Hey, I'm back."   
"Welcome back D.O!" Chanyeol yells, as he and the rest of the guys watch whatever was on tv.  
"You guys will probably be surprised who I just saw."  
Catching their attention now, they turn around. "Who did you see??" Baekhyun asks with curiosity.  
"...I saw (y/n)..."   
"WHAT?!?" Everyone yells (except Kris and Suho) "Hey, quiet down!"  
"But we haven't talked to (y/n) since high school!"   
"Yeah...."  
"Why did it have to be you..."  
-(y/n)'s pov-  
I'm just running now, do I really know where I'm going? Not really. But I think the cafe should be around...  
I continue to run until I see the familiar sign of the cafe. He slows down and walks in.  
"Hey, I didn't think you were working today?" (Y/n)'s co-worker says as he sees him walk in. "Umm, yeah I just thought I'd pop in as a customer I was close by."  
"Oh. Sure then, just take a seat and I'll get you the usual."  
"Thanks." (Y/n) goes and sits down in a booth at the back, now really wanting to be noticed. "Here you go!" (F/n) (friend's name) places the the male's favorite drink in front of him.  
"Ah, thank you (f/n). Here I'll get my wallet out."  
"No, it's okay. It's on the house this time, and you work here anyway. Enjoy!" (F/n) walks back behind the register, helping any other customers.  
"Ahh, now it's time to relax..." At least that's what (y/n) thought, until a certain group of 12 all masked with caps came in. "Are you kidding me??"  
-DO's pov- (Sorry it keeps switching a lot)   
"So why did we come here?"   
"Well I heard this was a nice place to relax and have some coffee." Suho says. "We have the day off after all."  
"Yeah. Let's-" Chen stops talking when he sees someone sitting in the back.  
"What's wrong Chen?"   
"(Y/N)!!!" Chen runs all the way to him slamming down with a hug.  
"Aaaahh!! Chen?!?" (Y/n) now yells, being surprised. But then 10 more boys come running over for a group hug.  
"We haven't seen you in forever!!"  
"Where have you been?? I was worried after high school!"   
So many questions were asked and with all of them trying to fit into the booth for a hug was literally killing the poor boy. "C-can you g-guys let g-go? I c-can't breath!"   
"Oh sorry." They soon disperse letting him breath.  
But really they were all so excited to see (y/n) that they never noticed that D.O didn't run over with them. He just kind of stood there akwardly not really wanting to see him twice in one day. But he would soon have to face him.  
"So what are you guys doing here? I thought you would be practicing..."  
"Oh! We have the day off, but we do have a concert coming up!"  
"You should come! I can even give you a ticket! Here!" Baekhyun then hands over a vip ticket.  
"But I really shouldn't...."  
"Do you have plans that day?"  
"Well... no..."  
"Did you think of any plans just now?"  
"Welll..."  
"Your going then!" Suho declares after asking the meaningless questions.  
"You shouldn't make him do something if he doesn't want to." At the statement they turn around and see D.O who had a sad look. "I'm going back to the dorms. I don't want anything." D.O then walks away out the cafe.  
"What's up with him?"   
"I don't know, but we will see you at the concert (y/n)!"  
"Umm.... yeah ok..."  
They all get up order their drinks and leave out the door not wanting to attract more fans.   
But right before (y/n) leaves the cafe he gets a text;  
"I'm sorry.... I want to talk to you after the concert." -Kyungsoo  
-Time skip-  
It was officially the day of the concert, and they were doing amazing. Singing their hearts out along with their dances.  
With (y/n)'s vip ticket he was able to go backstage at the end to congratulate them.  
"Hey! You guys did awesome!"   
"Aw, thanks (y/n)!"   
They were all tired and panting, finally getting to chug down water. But there was one person hanging in the back waiting to be able to talk to (y/n).  
"Umm, Hey (y/n).... I really wanted to talk to you..."  
"Yeah.... you know I'm-" before (y/n) could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Kyungsoo as he grabs his hand.  
"I'm really sorry!! I shouldn't have said such things back in high school! I was stupid and I realize that now!! I... I now have to confess after we stopped talking... I really missed you.... but not in a friend way like before...."  
"....Kyungsoo." (Y/n) just stares with wide eyes, not really sure what to do now.  
"I'm just trying to say... would you like to go out with me? I now realize I can't live without you." D.O looks up into (y/n)'s eyes with a sad look.  
"I.... of course I want to! I missed you a lot... I just felt stupid myself.."  
D.O pulls (y/n) into a hug for comfort.   
"I'm the one who made the mistake. But now I'm not going to let you go. I love you (y/n).  
"I love you too Kyungsoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	6. BTS J-hope x male reader (Diary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like orphaning this book because I don’t like looking at my old writing

Another simple day in high school, nothing was really new for (y/n). just go to classes, partially pay attention and draw or write in the usual book. 

Yes, (y/n) (l/n) always carried a simple black dairy with him everywhere, everyone found it odd since it was never out of his grasp. Always seen writing in it, no one knows what is in it; no one but (y/n). 

~To present time in class~

"Is class almost over yet?" (Y/n) said to himself as he writes few notes from the lecture and continued to draw a dragon on a page of his diary. "Nothing is really interesting, and being a complete gay nerd at school wasn't the best thing.  
So what's more than to just draw or write every thought I have in my book."  
The school bell rings signaling School was over for the day.  
"Finally." Getting up and packing things away, (y/n) walks out of the classroom. But without even knowing he accidentally left his black diary.

"Hey, whats this?" A boy with dyed blond hair walks up to the desk noticing the book.   
"Doesn't that belong to... umm... what's his name?" Taehyung try's to think who it was.  
"It's, (y/n) isn't it?" Jin says.  
"Oh! Yeah that's it! He doesn't really talk."   
"Can I see it Yoongi?"   
"Yeah, sure." Yoongi then hands it to Hoseok, or who everyone likes to call; J-hope. He is just so bubbly and happy that you can't help but smile when seeing him.  
"He must of left it behind on accident. I can give it to him tomorrow." J-hope says as he examines the book.  
"But you've never even talked to him, don't you think he might accuse you of stealing it?" Taehyung puts in.  
"He probably just wants to do it, so he can finally talk to his crush." Jimin finally says as he laughs.  
"I don't have a crush!"  
"Sureee, we will see. Besides I bet your just as curious to check what's even in the little book." With an all knowing smirk on Jimin's face.

"Let's stop talking and head to Jin hyung's house. I'm already hungry enough." Jungkook interrupts as he starts to walk out of the school.  
"Yeah let's go!" Everyone starts to run, all excited to have Jin's cooking.   
J-hope follows quickly behind them, all the while still holding the book in his hand.  
-time skip-  
"So what homework did we have to do again?"  
"I think only math."   
All 7 sprawled on to the floor or couch having the tv on and food on the small table. They were all finishing up homework or at least the ones that could pay attention long enough. J-hope being one of them that couldn't quite pay attention. Giving continuous glances to the small black diary, really curious about what was written. But there was of course two contradictions in his head.  
One being; he shouldn't look through someone else's possession.

And 2nd there was the quote "curiosity killed the cat" for a reason.  
"You ok, Hoseok? You seem distracted." Namjoon asks.   
"Umm, yeah I'm fine. I think I'm going to go get something from the.... bathroom?" With saying that Hoseok gets up and quickly grabs the book going to the bathroom locking the door.  
"The bathroom?" Everyone could only have questions on why he need something from the bathroom.

Hoseok's pov  
"I know I'll probably regret this later... or get killed by (y/n) or Jin later. But I need to know."  
Sitting on the toilet (with the lid down!) I open the first page of the book seeing a lot of writing and dates. It was like a table of contents in a giant school book. But all of the titles were like marks of different things. But it seemed like only some of the things were there; but there was things like "School" and "ìdiots". But ignoring all the titles he flips to a random page.

"This looks interesting, seems like it's about school." Starting to read it and what it seemed like (y/n) really didn't like school.  
Dear diary/journal,  
Today is yet another boring and miserable day of school or otherwise hell. The teacher is just drowning on again and people are half asleep. The idiots seemed to annoying people including me again. Can't wait for the day to be over.  
Signing out,  
(Y/n) (l/n)  
"I could relate to school being boring... oh! What's this!" J-hope getting more interested now on what looked like a cord, and officially now looking what was at the end of it.   
(It was there the whole time Hoseok!!)  
He notices that is a green fish with small detail on the end of the cord.   
"Ohh, it's a necklace. I wonder why it's in the book?"

I turn the page to where the necklace is placed and now the title really catches my interest; "My stupid crush and his friends"  
"Now this I'm definitely reading..."

Dear diary/journal,  
It's yet again another day. I notice my "crush" and his friends are joking around and playing during break. I kinda wish I could as well, but I'm not as So sunshine like him. Everyone loves them, I'm a bit jealous. Not of them really; but all the girls are ALWAYS around them!  
If you don't realize who they are it's the popular 7 boys and the one who's my crush always says;  
"Hello, I'm your hope! I'm your angel! J-hope!" As everyone likes to call him, but his real name is Hoseok. I want to sleep now.  
Signing out,  
(Y/n) (l/n)  
P.S I better not loose my necklace in this book. If I forget it or lose it. FIND IT IMMEDIATELY!!

"I could only gape as I figure out my crush likes me back!"   
"YESSS!!!" J-hope yells out loud.  
"Everything ok in there??? I heard yelling!" Jin knocks on the door to the bathroom.  
"Oh, oops. Yeah I'm fine!"  
"Oh, umm ok then."  
"Now that was a close one. I need to see (y/n) immediately tomorrow!"  
-time skip-  
"I was looking for (y/n) in the class today. Now where is he? Oh! There he is!" Running over seeing him I'm very excited.  
"Oh... uh hi J-hope... what do you want?"   
"So cute!"  
"I found something of yours yesterday! Here." Handing the diary to (y/n).   
"Oh! I was looking for this, thanks."  
"I have to say another thing!"

"Ok... what is it?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Ehhh!! W-what?" "Ok I'm internally freaking out! THE J-hope just asked me out right now!"  
"Uhhh... yeah I would love to..."  
"Yay! I've really liked you for a long time."   
"Actually I have liked you too..."  
"But wait? Why did you just ask me out all of a sudden?"  
"Uhhh.... it... was... good timing?" J-hope now starts to sweat a bit.  
"Wait a minute! Don't tell me you read my diary!"   
"..... maybe?"  
"HOSEOK!! You better run right now!!"  
"BYE!!!"  
Running out of the classroom for his life, with (y/n) right behind him.   
Well that's just a great start into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	7. EXO Lay x male reader (pigeons)

It was a nice sunny day and also one of the few days off for the members of EXO. Everyone was ready to relax around the dorms. When Lay on the other hand, wanting to go on a date with his boyfriend immediately texts him.

Unicorn: hey (y/n)!

(N/n:  
Hi Lay, what's up?

Unicorn: well today we get a day off I wanted to know if we can go on a date!"

(N/n):  
Oh sure! I have the day off too. Where are we going to go?

Unicorn:   
You can choose this time😊

(N/n):  
Ok, can we go to the park then? It's a nice day outside

Unicorn:  
Of course! I'll meet you there.

(N/n):  
Ok! Love you!

Unicorn:  
Love you too!

After texting each other, they get ready and head out the door.   
"I can't wait to see (y/n) again!" Being all set for the day, Lay sets out through the door.  
-time skip-  
(Y/n) pov  
"Hi Lay! I'm so happy we got the day off!" Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
"I'm happy too! It feels like it has been forever." Lay says with a big smile.

"Well let's go then! I was thinking we could get some ice cream and hang out in the park." Grabbing Lay's hand, I pull him to our favorite ice cream place.  
"Two cones of the usual please." 

"Ok, it's nice seeing you two again. You are probably very busy with your jobs." The girl of the shop says as she puts their order in and charging.  
"Yeah, we have a day off today."  
"That's cool. Here you go! Have a nice day!"  
"Thank you!" (Y/n) and Lay say together, heading over to the park.  
Finding a bench they sit down and start eating.   
"So how is it being the hairstylist at Big Hit?" Lay asks.  
"It's going well, it's fun talking to the people there. BTS pretty much reminds me of you guys, have a lot of energy. How is practice?"  
"Tiring, but we are doing well."  
"That's good."  
Soon there is silence, but it's comforting and they are holding their hands. All they needed was their presence and at least it was nice and peaceful until Lay screams.  
"AHH!!" Lay suddenly yells scooting higher up onto the bench.  
"What the hell?!? Why did you scream??"   
"Look around us!"  
(Y/n) decides to look around and only sees pigeons.  
"It's pigeons..."   
"I'm scared of pigeons."   
"But they can't hurt you."  
"Yes they can!"  
"But they probably only wan the ic-" before (y/n) could finish his sentence a pigeon flies up into the air towards   
(y/n) right in front of his face.  
This startled him since it was so close, trying to get to the ice cream. When to Lay it looked like the pigeon was going to murder them. And the only thought was to get to safety.

"RUN!!!!" Grabbing (y/n)'s hand Lay jumps off the bench forgetting the ice cream and dragging his poor boyfriend behind him.   
Just running far away, and who knows exactly where. People who they ran by in the park, just stare at them thinking they are lunatics. But they finally have to stop to catch their breath.   
"W-why did w-we have t-to r-run so fast?" (Y/n) says between pants, exhausted from the run.  
"I had to save us from the pigeons! They could of killed us?!?"  
"I don't know about that, but what a waste of ice cream." (Y/n) starts to pout at the thought of the lost ice cream.  
"Aww, I'll make it up to you."  
"How?"  
"....how about I take you to our favorite cafe near here. I'll pay for anything you want."  
"Ok, it's a deal. But we are going the park way, otherwise we would have to walk all th way around."  
"W-what?!?"

But it was too late for him to complain, (y/n) grabs his hand and starts to walk back toward the park.  
-little time skip-  
They finally get back to the park, Lay starting to get slower and slower.  
"Oh come on Lay. It won't be that bad, the cafe is right there." Pointing across a bit of the park was the small cafe.  
"R-right."

Just as they turn to face the park that they have to walk through, every pigeon turns their head towards them. Well at least in Lay's mind; in reality they were just walking randomly around bumping into each other a few times.  
"Let's go!" Pulling on Lay's arm they start walking into the park.

Well let's just say it was okay for like 4 minutes. A lot of pigeons had decided to walk near them, making Lay flip out and in the end start running all the way to the cafe, yelling "Don't come near!!".  
(Y/n) had just stared at his boyfriend and finally chooses to walk along into the cafe that Lay ran into.

"Well... I thought that would have gone better..."  
"They were so close to me!"  
"Yeah...sorry about that." (Y/n) apologizes.  
"It's ok, I still love you! But let's eat now."  
"I love you too! And yeah that sounds good. But I'm going to make sure we don't have any more dates in the park."

They finally settle down, get a table and order some of their favorite food. Having a now relaxing date inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	8. BTS Jungkook x male reader (birthday present)

It was May 17th (you can change the date to your birthday) and a certain member of BTS was frantically running around the dorm. He was having a bad morning and nothing seemed to be going his way.  
"Why are you running around? It's only 9 am." Jin says to Jungkook as he makes breakfast in the kitchen.  
"I woke up late and I have to buy a present for (y/n)! It's his birthday today!" Jungkook yells as he tries to get his head through an arm hole of his shirt.

"Oh, Weren't you supposed to go shopping yesterday?" Hoseok says while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep after practice. So I need to go before I see him."  
"Go to the mall now then, just eat something befor-" Before Jin could even finish talking, Jungkook was out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. Slamming the door behind him.  
"There he goes!"

Jungkook pov  
"I want to find something that would be perfect for him..." Trying to think what could be the best gift, he walks through the different stores.  
All the while hearing people (most being girls) whisper if he was Jungkook from BTS. He had a cap and mask on but I guess it can't be the greatest disguise everywhere.  
"Would he want music? No, he has me to sing to him.... clothes won't do...."  
Driving myself into insanity, I continue to look through a sweet shop.

There was many different candies and sweets, but nothing seemed good enough as a birthday gift for his boyfriend. At least until he saw something that was fluffy.   
Walking over, Jungkook looks before his eyes, many different flavored and colored cotton candy. 

There was purple, pink, white, and blue. "Maybe cotton candy can be a good start as a gift." Grabbing a blue bag he walks to the register counter to pay. A young girl looks up to see Jungkook and starts to blush.   
"Why does everyone always have to blush??"  
"Oh d-do you n-n-need help with s-something?" The girl says stumbling over her words with her growing blush.   
"Yeah, I need to pay for this." Showing the bag of blue cotton candy.  
"Oh, of course." Sounding a bit disappointed she scans the bag and asks for him to pay.  
"She must be so lucky to have you get her something sweet."   
Taking the bag he walks out without saying a word, and looks for more gifts.

"That was probably rude of me to just leave like that. But I hate it when people assume "she" when it's a "he"! Who goes by the name of (y/n)!!"

Jungkook wonders around again, but looks more quickly as the time went by.  
-little time skip-  
I look around at the different store titles and windows. Nothing seemed interesting enough to look through, at least until I see a small window. Looking closer I saw many plushies and stuffed animals.  
(Basically it's like build-a-bear or any place like that)  
"This looks like a cute birthday present." Going inside, he heads to the counter.  
"What can I help you with?"  
"I'm here to make a present for someone special."  
"Ohh, okay. Well you can select any animal plushie there, clean it, give it clothes, and then make the certificate." The female worker says as she points to each section of the store.

"Ok, thanks." Walking to the first section pointed at, Jungkook looks through all the different animals.  
"Hmm.....oh! That one is perfect!" Seeing before him, he grabs a small brown bunny. Now he had to...clean it?  
"So I give the bunny a bath?"   
Placing it in the small tub area, he grabs the shower head part and washes it all clean and blow dries.

"Now clothes! If Tae chose, it would have too be Gucci." Looking at the selection. He ends up choosing a small (f/c) hoodie, black pants, and a BTS designed cap. "Who knew they would have this. It's like a perfect smaller me!"  
Now finally getting to the last part he heads to the certification area.   
"Okay, now just fill out the info and your all set to go."  
"Okay thank you. Let's see."  
Putting the name "Kookie" for the bunny and filling out the date it was made for birthday, and all the details. He could finally go back to the dorms to quickly wrap it up before (y/n) arrived.  
-time skip-

Putting the last touches on the wrapped box he hears a knock at the door.   
"I'll get it!" Namjoon yells, walking up to the door. Opening it up to the one and only (y/n). "Hi Namjoon!"  
"Hey (y/n)! Happy birthday! Come on in, we have the party all set."  
"Thank you!"

"Hey!!! I'm coming!!" Hearing yelling from the hallway they see Jungkook run into the room with a wrapped box with a box on top.  
"Hi Kookie!"  
"Hi (y/n)ie! Happy birthday! I have a present I want you to open right now!"  
"Shouldn't we eat first?"  
"But I don't want to wait!! Come on open now! You can enjoy everyone else's presents later."  
"Okay okay! I'll open it."

Taking the box from Jungkook, (y/n) walks to the couch with everyone huddling around. He undos the bow and takes the lid off.   
"Ohh! He is so cute!"  
Taking out the now BTS themed bunny plushie.

"Yep! Now you can have a mini bunny me everywhere you go!"  
"Aww, thank you Kookie! I love you!"  
"I love you too!"  
Giving a tight hug and kiss. (Y/n) happily holding the bunny Kookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


	9. BTS Jimin x male reader (make up and dances)

"Why does this have to be so boring!!!" (Y/n) whines. He had been currently sitting in a small corner of a practice room at Big Hit. He promised his boyfriend that he would stay and watch them practice on their dances so they could hang out afterward. But having to sit in a corner with only his phone, wasn't exactly his best thought. 

"We are almost done, try finding something on YouTube." Jimin says as he drinks some water.  
"Fineeee! But hurry up guys I'm getting hungry."  
"I'm hungry too! We can't rush dancing."  
"Yeah you can, just have the beat go faster." (Y/n) retorts.   
"I would like to see you try dancing then." Jimin challenges.

"I think this is going to get very interesting." Tae whispers to Jungkook.  
"Yeah, isn't (y/n) hyung only a make up artist?"  
"Yep."

"Jiminie you know I don't dance, I'm not a kpop idol."  
"But I thought you said dancing is easy? I can dance so why can't you?"  
"Are you seriously challenging me?" (Y/n) raises a brow not expecting to have this far of a challenge. Like sure he has watched them dance multiple times but never actually trying the moves himself.

"Yep! I want to bet you can't get one dance move down that I do."

"What happens when I win or if I lose? I know you want something."  
"Yep! If you win I'll buy you any food you want after this, but if I win I get to do your make up!"

"Wahh?!? But I have expensive things! But fine! If we can leave after we are done then I'm up for free food."  
"Okay let's get started but be prepared to lose!"

"Why are they like this?"  
-small time skip-  
After getting to stretch a little, (y/n) and Jimin start to do different dance moves. While the rest of BTS sat down and watched the little entertainment.

"So we are going to start off with the dance from mic drop. You know that one right?"  
"I know that one."  
"Okay, then try doing the very beginning up to Yoongi's part."

Jin then starts up the music to Mic Drop, and watch as (y/n) already starts to struggle.  
Trying to do J-hope's part he nearly trips over his own feet as he does the dance with Jimin. Then almost falls on Jimin when transitioning. In the end of that (y/n) was already tired.

"Wow I thought it might be bad, but not this bad...."

"Maybe let's try a easier dance this time."

ROUND 1: fail!!

Up next they were going to do War of Hormone.  
"This one should be easier for you so please don't kill Jimin-ah!"

Starting up the music, they start it off not too terribly, but it just seemed to get worst from that point.  
(Y/n) went every wrong direction and ended up kicking Jimin's ass.  
"Ahh!! Sorry Jimin!"  
"I'm okay.... let's move on..."

ROUND 2: fail!!

"Maybe just try teaching him a dance move? Then we don't need to worry about injuries."

"Yeah, besides this is the last round we will be doing. So let's see you try.... the hip thrust!"

"Are you kidding?!? I can't even do any other dances!"

"My choice! So let's get started."

Having the music turned off, Jimin tries to reach the hip thrust to his boyfriend but it did not work at all.  
"Dancing is too hard!! I don't know how you even do this!"

ROUND 3: fail!!

"Aww, maybe you should just stick to make up and hair." Jimin says giving (y/n) a hug.  
"You think!"  
"But anyway.... you lost! So I get to do your makeup back at the dorms."  
"Ugh!! Fine, a bet is a bet."

They all decide that is was time to head back to the dorms and relax as they would watch Jimin try to do (y/n)'s makeup. They all gather up in the car and start talking during their ride.

-time skip-  
"So you do know how to use these right?" (Y/n) questions as he now sits on the floor in BTS' dorm. Having everyone else sit on the couch except Jimin who sat in front of him.

"Yeah.... I know the basics at least! I think?"  
"Just try not to use it all up. It's expensive!"  
"Yeah yeah! Just close your eyes."

(Y/n) closes his eyes, just having more anxiety and dread build up inside him.

"So you use this first right??"  
"I think you use that brush, Jimin-hyung!"  
"Oh ok."

(Y/n) feels things getting applied onto his face, waiting for it all to end so he can see the results.  
"Wait isn't that too much of that color?!?"   
"It's fine."  
Hours soon seemed to pass, but it was only minutes until Jimin says he is done.  
"Okay! You can open your eyes and look now!"  
Slowly opening his eyes, (y/n) sees his reflection in a mirror being held by Jimin. Everyone were trying to hold on their laughs, but most were failing.  
"What did you do to my face?!?!"

On (y/n)'s face he had black eyeshadow with looked was supposed to be (f/c) eyeshadow blended with it. In total it looked like he had weird two black eyes with the color (f/c).

"I was trying to do a smokey eye like I see other idols have."  
"Well you made it look like I have two black eyes!"  
"It's not that bad! You have your favorite color!"

"Jimin-ah, just admit your very bad at makeup!" Jin says between his windshield wiper laughs.

"Now we can say we are even. You stick to dancing and me to makeup!"  
"Sounds good, but you still look cute!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm not going to!" Jimin hugs his boyfriend as everyone else laughed louder on the couch. (Y/n) was definitely going to have a tough time getting all of the makeup off. How much did he even use?!?


	10. EXO Sehun x male reader (sick day)

"Why does this have to be so boring!!!" (Y/n) whines. He had been currently sitting in a small corner of a practice room at Big Hit. He promised his boyfriend that he would stay and watch them practice on their dances so they could hang out afterward. But having to sit in a corner with only his phone, wasn't exactly his best thought. 

"We are almost done, try finding something on YouTube." Jimin says as he drinks some water.  
"Fineeee! But hurry up guys I'm getting hungry."  
"I'm hungry too! We can't rush dancing."  
"Yeah you can, just have the beat go faster." (Y/n) retorts.   
"I would like to see you try dancing then." Jimin challenges.

"I think this is going to get very interesting." Tae whispers to Jungkook.  
"Yeah, isn't (y/n) hyung only a make up artist?"  
"Yep."

"Jiminie you know I don't dance, I'm not a kpop idol."  
"But I thought you said dancing is easy? I can dance so why can't you?"  
"Are you seriously challenging me?" (Y/n) raises a brow not expecting to have this far of a challenge. Like sure he has watched them dance multiple times but never actually trying the moves himself.

"Yep! I want to bet you can't get one dance move down that I do."

"What happens when I win or if I lose? I know you want something."  
"Yep! If you win I'll buy you any food you want after this, but if I win I get to do your make up!"

"Wahh?!? But I have expensive things! But fine! If we can leave after we are done then I'm up for free food."  
"Okay let's get started but be prepared to lose!"

"Why are they like this?"  
-small time skip-  
After getting to stretch a little, (y/n) and Jimin start to do different dance moves. While the rest of BTS sat down and watched the little entertainment.

"So we are going to start off with the dance from mic drop. You know that one right?"  
"I know that one."  
"Okay, then try doing the very beginning up to Yoongi's part."

Jin then starts up the music to Mic Drop, and watch as (y/n) already starts to struggle.  
Trying to do J-hope's part he nearly trips over his own feet as he does the dance with Jimin. Then almost falls on Jimin when transitioning. In the end of that (y/n) was already tired.

"Wow I thought it might be bad, but not this bad...."

"Maybe let's try a easier dance this time."

ROUND 1: fail!!

Up next they were going to do War of Hormone.  
"This one should be easier for you so please don't kill Jimin-ah!"

Starting up the music, they start it off not too terribly, but it just seemed to get worst from that point.  
(Y/n) went every wrong direction and ended up kicking Jimin's ass.  
"Ahh!! Sorry Jimin!"  
"I'm okay.... let's move on..."

ROUND 2: fail!!

"Maybe just try teaching him a dance move? Then we don't need to worry about injuries."

"Yeah, besides this is the last round we will be doing. So let's see you try.... the hip thrust!"

"Are you kidding?!? I can't even do any other dances!"

"My choice! So let's get started."

Having the music turned off, Jimin tries to reach the hip thrust to his boyfriend but it did not work at all.  
"Dancing is too hard!! I don't know how you even do this!"

ROUND 3: fail!!

"Aww, maybe you should just stick to make up and hair." Jimin says giving (y/n) a hug.  
"You think!"  
"But anyway.... you lost! So I get to do your makeup back at the dorms."  
"Ugh!! Fine, a bet is a bet."

They all decide that is was time to head back to the dorms and relax as they would watch Jimin try to do (y/n)'s makeup. They all gather up in the car and start talking during their ride.

-time skip-  
"So you do know how to use these right?" (Y/n) questions as he now sits on the floor in BTS' dorm. Having everyone else sit on the couch except Jimin who sat in front of him.

"Yeah.... I know the basics at least! I think?"  
"Just try not to use it all up. It's expensive!"  
"Yeah yeah! Just close your eyes."

(Y/n) closes his eyes, just having more anxiety and dread build up inside him.

"So you use this first right??"  
"I think you use that brush, Jimin-hyung!"  
"Oh ok."

(Y/n) feels things getting applied onto his face, waiting for it all to end so he can see the results.  
"Wait isn't that too much of that color?!?"   
"It's fine."  
Hours soon seemed to pass, but it was only minutes until Jimin says he is done.  
"Okay! You can open your eyes and look now!"  
Slowly opening his eyes, (y/n) sees his reflection in a mirror being held by Jimin. Everyone were trying to hold on their laughs, but most were failing.  
"What did you do to my face?!?!"

On (y/n)'s face he had black eyeshadow with looked was supposed to be (f/c) eyeshadow blended with it. In total it looked like he had weird two black eyes with the color (f/c).

"I was trying to do a smokey eye like I see other idols have."  
"Well you made it look like I have two black eyes!"  
"It's not that bad! You have your favorite color!"

"Jimin-ah, just admit your very bad at makeup!" Jin says between his windshield wiper laughs.

"Now we can say we are even. You stick to dancing and me to makeup!"  
"Sounds good, but you still look cute!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm not going to!" Jimin hugs his boyfriend as everyone else laughed louder on the couch. (Y/n) was definitely going to have a tough time getting all of the makeup off. How much did he even use?!?


	11. EXO Baekhyun x male reader (whining)

It's a nice day outside, so (y/n) decides it was a good day to spend outside with his son. Yes he has a son; Sung-min. Being a single father for a 5 year old wasn't the easiest thing in the world but they were both happy.

"Where do you want to go today?"  
"Park!" Being the excited and bubbly 5 year old that he is, Sung-min was immediately running to the door to get his shoes on.  
"Okay, the park it is then."  
Helping tie his shoes, they seen head out the door. 

-time skip-

Arriving at the park close by, Sung-min immediately runs ahead in the grass. Having (y/n) trying to catch up with him. "Where does he keep all of that energy?!?"  
After being able to catch up he watches his kid play around for a bit.  
"Want to get ice cream?"  
"Yeah!!" Walking to the nearest ice cream place. They order their favorite flavors.  
"What would you like?"  
"Chocolate!" "So one chocolate cone and a (favorite flavor) cone please."  
"Okay, coming right up!"

"Waiting a bit for the ice cream as he pays, (y/n) happily hands over the chocolate ice cream to the excited son.  
Heading back outside as they ate their ice cream.   
"So what would you l-" Before (y/n) could finish his sentence to Sung-min, he accidentally walks into another person. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that... I wasn't looking where I was going." Not looking at the person in front of him because of embarrassment, he feels a hand on his head that soon starts to ruffle his hair.  
"It's ok! I'll just clean this shirt."

Starting to look up at the person or more to say male that was slightly taller than him. He then notices what the male meant, there on the once clean black and white shirt was (f/f) ice cream. "I'm really sorry about that! I can get that cleaned for you or at least give you money to clean it!"

"No it's ok. I ca- "Dad!! Let's go!"  
The other male gets interrupted by the little boy that they had seemed to forget about. Apparently when you get impatient it's best to get attention by yelling.

"Oh, is that your son?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, he probably wants to go and play."

"Can I actually join you? I like playing with kids and I wasn't really doing anything."

"Sure. Besides I still need to pay your for your shirt that I ruined."

"I already said it's okay."

Walking with the said male, they walk back towards the park to play. Sung-min already running right in front, taking a few wrong turns on the way.  
Let's just say they got to enjoy themselves, getting to know the other better, he really reminded him of a puppy.

"Oh, before I forget, my name is Baekhyun!"  
"I guess I forgot to mention my name too, but I'm (y/n) and that's my son Sung-min."  
"He is adorable, you and your wife are lucky."

"Oh, I'm actually single. His mom left after he was born..."  
"Oh... umm, sorry about that."  
"It's okay! Besides she wasn't the greatest person in the world, I don't even like girls honestly..." Whispering the last part they sit on the bench in silence.  
But in honesty Baekhyun still heard him, and slowly getting an idea in his head.

-small time skip-

"Sorry it's getting kind of late. Sung-min is getting tired too. So we should probably head back home."

"Oh yeah, I should get home as well. It was really nice bumping into you guys."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you and I think Sung-mon enjoys being around you as well, too bad we had to meet in such a messy way."  
"Yeah, but I think it was a good way to meet."

"How?"

"We know we both like the same ice cream place." Baekhyun says as he gives his signature smile.  
"Sure, well I hope to see you again!"  
Starting to turn away he walks a few steps with Sung-min in his arms.

"Oh!! Wait! I changed my mind about something."  
"Huh?"  
"I know how you can repay me for my shirt."  
"How is that?"  
"I get to take you on a date! Tomorrow at 5 so be ready!"  
"Sounds like a plan then. I like that, ur I'll be paying because no way am I going to owe you more."  
"Fine. Can't wait to see you then." Handing a piece of paper with his number on it. Baekhyun starts to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Well this is one way I wasn't expecting to get a date."


	12. EXO Chen x male reader (colors of the world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color soulmate au! Everything is gray until you meet your soulmate and touch, then you will both be able to see colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to orphan this book as I don’t want to be associated with my old writing but people may read these all they want, sorry! But adding all one shots I wrote and be done here

"What does the color blue look like, Eomma?" A little boy with big innocent (e/c) eyes asks as he sits on his bed.

"Well, you know that cold feeling you have when you're playing in snow?"

"Yeah! I get really cold, but then we bundle up in warm blankets!"

"Well think of like that, or when you listen to the water."

"Okay! ......When do you think I'll be able to see colors like you and dad?"

"When the time comes for you to meet your soul mate, then both of you will be able to see all the colors in the world. But right now it's time to go to bed."

"Okay, eomma, good night!"

"Good night (y/n). I'll see you in the morning."  
The lights were then switched off as the child got tucked into bed and the mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

But what she said was honestly what every parent had to tell their child. Because you never knew who your souls mate was, or where they could even be. Only a few people would be lucky and meet their soul mate at a young age, when others wouldn't even meet them at all. People say that's how fate is. But (y/n) sees as it only by chance not fate.

-present time-

"So do you think your soul mate goes to our school?"

"I don't know, I would of thought I could see color by now if they did, Baekhyun."

Currently two boys were in their classroom talking at their desks waiting for class to start.

They were on the certain topic about soul mates. They both haven't met theirs yet. Meaning they couldn't see colors, everything only looks gray.  
It was difficult, especially when it was the holidays. When (y/n) was a little kid his parents would always try to explain the colors.

Like she would say "When the lights turn yellow think about how bright the sun shines!"

But let's head back to the present.

"Well class is going to be starting soon."

"Yeah, let's get ready for another boring day."

They take their backpacks and pull out their things for class.

Chen's pov

"Where is the classroom??"   
At the moment I am running around the halls like a lunatic. I just transferred to this school and I have no idea where I am.

"Dammit I'm going to be late to my first class!"

I turn the corner and think of the right number I'm looking for.  
"204! 204! Waits that 203! AHAH!!" I yell. I finally find the right door and push it open with a lot of force.

"Oh. You must be our new student."

"Yes and sorry I'm late I got lost."

"Well please introduce yourself and then you can sit next to the boy over there." The teacher points to a boy by the window.

"Okay. Well I'm Kim Jong-dae but you can call me Chen.

I say and bow, then choose to go to my new seat. "Hi I guess I'll be sitting next to you from now on."

"Yeah, I'm (y/n) by the way!" 

"Nice to meet you then!" We go to shake hands but when we do, I suddenly get a weird feeling. It was almost tingly and warm like a big hug.

I close my eyes and then open them. What surprised me next was that...

I could see colors!!

"What the heck?!?!" I look in front of me at (y/n) he looked just as surprised as me.

"Y-you can s-see color too c-can't you?" He asks me.

"Yeah I can...."

"That means..... your my soul mate!!" We both yell at the same time. People turn to stare at us. But we could careless, who would when suddenly your whole world is colorful, literally!

"Can you please quiet down until after class?"

"Okay..."

-time skip-  
(Y/n)'s pov

"I can't believe it!!! Baekhyun!!! I finally have met my soul mate!!" I yell.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy you can finally see color!"

"Yeah!! I-I feel like crying right now. I've been waiting." I turn to Chen as I feel the urge to hug him.

"I'm surprised too! I didn't think my soul mate would be at my new school or even be in my first class."

"Well I'm glad you did come here. And here this is my phone number because since we are soul mates, it's best we get to know each other."

"Thanks!" Chen takes the piece of paper with my number and takes his phone out. He starts to type something, and then suddenly I hear a ding from my phone.  
I take it out and see that it's a text from him. It says:

Want to go on a date this Saturday? Let's spend our first date seeing the colors of the world!!

I could only smile after reading the text. This is better than I could ever imagine.   
I look up and jump onto Chen hugging him like my life depends on it from happiness. 

"Of course! Let's enjoy our time this Saturday! Your the first person I want to spend my time with seeing the colors of the world!!"

This was the best day for (y/n) and Chen because fate and chance happened to be on their sides that day.


	13. Topp Dogg B Joo x male reader (English is confusing)

Sooo, how do you say this one again?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"I thought you knew English?!?"  
"I never said I know how to pronounce it!!"

Currently B Joo and his boyfriend (y/n) were sitting on the floor, looking over some different English words, phrases, names, etc.   
(y/n) needed to study for a class, but was failing at any of it. So that's where B Joo comes in to supposedly help.

"So why are we doing this again?" B Joo asks curiously looking at the other male.

"We are doing this because I need to study for class. But I don't understand any of this English."  
"Can't you just learn Japanese? That's easier!"  
"Does it seem like learning Japanese when I'm in a English class make any sense?"  
"No."  
"Exactly." (Y/n) turns back down to the paper that they were looking over. At this point he was going to ignore his boyfriend since he was no help at all.

So silence goes over them like a fog, with (y/n) scanning over the many words. When B Joo on the other hand was tired of English and wanted to just cuddle on the couch.  
"(Y/n)."  
"....."  
"(Y/n)!"  
Still no response.  
"(Y/N)!! Notice me!!!"  
"Okay okay!! Stop yelling at me!! What do you want?"  
"I want us to go cuddle."  
"I still need to study."  
"Then learn faster or I can try helping with the English words again."

Thinking about it, (y/n) finally sighs in defeat. "Fine, you can at least help me with the names."  
"Okay!" B Joo says happily with a smile. The faster they work means the faster they get to cuddle. Crossing his legs, B Joo bends over a little to get a better look, to try and concentrate more.

Key word "try".

It wasn't like B Joo had no idea what some English was, he could say a few words. But the pronunciation was a bit tricker than he thought. Especially when it came to the names. What just makes it worse is when his boyfriend is just sitting beside him with one of his hoodies on which is obviously too big for (y/n), and a pair of boxers. How could he help but not stare at him.

"Hey B Joo? You listening? Helloooo!!"

"Huh?" Shaking his head, from his trance he sees (y/n) snapping his finger in front of his face.

"Uh Sorry, can you repeat what you said?"

"I said, do you know how to say these names?" (Y/n) repeats pointing down to some of the writing.  
"Well let's take a look!"   
Looking at what (y/n) was pointing to, we both try to pronounce it.

The name before them was "Eugene".  
"U-ujenny?"  
"Ugeney??"  
"I don't think that's right either..."  
"OH!! I think it's E-ugen!"  
"Sounds close enough to me! Let's go to the next one."

They scan down the list of words in the book, every so often trying to pronounce one.

"Al-lez-a-beth?"   
"I think it's Ali-thabet, Joo."   
"But it's spelled like E-l-I-z-a-b-e-t-h."  
"B-but... aahhh I give up, let's move on to the next one.  
"Okay."

They go to the next name that's underneath, they read out "Frederick".

"Uhh..... do you know how to pronounce this one?" B Joo looks over to (y/n).  
"Hmm, Fred-d-rr-ick."  
"Wah!! You got that one so quickly!"  
"Yeah I actually did it!!"  
They give each other a high five in excitement.  
English is a lot hard than it looks, as they were figuring out. But soon time flew by and they end up having fun trying to say the names.

-time skip-

Around an hour and a half has passed and B Joo and (y/n) we're finally finished with his studying.

"That was a lot of words.... please choose Japanese next time or even Chinese!!" B Joo yells from the ground.

"But I need to do English classes!! But it's so hard too!! I'm tired..." (y/n) flops down onto the ground next to Joo.

"(Y/n)?"  
"Yeah Joo?"  
"Can we cuddle now?"  
"Yeah, That sounds nice."

With that said B Joo hops up and picks up his boyfriend walking over to the couch.  
From there they plop down and cuddle up with a blanket and many pillows. 

Who knew studying would take up so much energy?

"(Y/n) let's just go straight to cuddling next time. English is too tiring."  
(Y/n) rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah let's do that, but I'll blame you if I fail my class."

"Hey, how is that fair???"  
"Because you're always a distraction."  
"Now wait a sec-"

They start to bicker back and forth as they are tangled in the blanket. There goes from being able to relax.


	14. Luhan x male reader (Cuddles)

Luhan's pov 

"(Y/n)? Wake up!! You're hogging the blankets again!"  
"Nngh.... shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Rolling over more onto his side, (y/n) completely ignores Luhan, instead wanting to fall back asleep.

"(Y/n)!! You just took all of the blankets!" I whisper-yell more at him. 

At this time, it was about 5am. And Luhan was happily asleep until a certain someone decides to roll over, pulling the blankets with him. Leaving Lu in the freezing cold with no sign of warmth, waking him up. That's exactly how they got into this situation now.

One person is happily warm with many blankets wrapped around them. When the other, well they were left in the cold (because it's winter) with no blankets at all, and their significant other doesn't even care.

"(Y/n)! Come on!!"  
"Nhng... stop yelling...." (y/n) continues to sleep with soft snores.   
At this point Luhan has had it and tried to think where else he could stay warm.

"I guess I can go to the couch, at least we have more pillows and blankets there." Luhan says in his head.   
"Yep that's what I'm going to do." 

I get up from the bed and walk out of the shared bedroom. Making sure I'm slow and steady so I don't wake up (y/n), but like he would wake up to the noise anyway. As far as they know, the kitchen could be on fire and he wouldn't wake up.

Luhan continues down the hallway and into the living room connected to the kitchen. The only thing that separated the rooms was the counter.   
When they moved in together they couldn't exactly afford something huge nor did they need the space. So in the end they chose this small house that was just perfect for the two of them.   
At least it felt like that, until up to this moment.

Flopping onto the couch, Luhan grabs the blankets around him and fluffs his pillow.  
"Finally, maybe I can get to sleep now." Getting comfy, Luhan settles into the couch.

30 minutes later

"Hey... lu! Wake up!"  
"Ngh... what is it? I'm trying to sleep... wahh!! I haven't even been asleep for an hour yet!" I yell looking at the clock up on the wall. I slowly turn my head towards the culprit. Trying to glare as much as I could with my tired eyes.

"What's with the glare? You could kill someone with that." A voice says in the darkness of the room

"What do you expect! I'm trying to sleep here!" I yell more as I fully look and glare at (y/n). 

"Well why aren't you sleeping in bed with me? It's a lot comfier there." (Y/n) grumbles quietly still tired from waking up a few minutes ago to find his boyfriend not next to him.

"You kept taking all of the blankets, I couldn't sleep when I'm freezing."

"...I don't remember that, but come here let's go back up to the bedroom." (Y/n) puts his hand out for Luhan to grab.

I sit up on the couch and turns around having my back to (y/n).

"No."

"But-"

"No. You take all the blankets."

"Oh come on..."  
(Y/n) shuffles closer to the couch and sits down.   
"...we can cuddle and keep each other warm. You can even take all of these blankets back."

Luhan suddenly feels arms wrap around his waist and hot breath against his neck.  
"Let's go back up to bed, I promise I won't take the blankets this time."

After a few minutes of silence, Luhan finally sighs in defeat. 

"Okay...fine. Let's go back, but I'm carrying these blankets with me."

"Okay, let's go then."

Standing up (y/n) grabs Luhan's hand and drags him back to the bedroom.  
Falling back down on to their shared bed with many blankets added. 

All settled they wrap the blankets around and cuddle close to each other.  
"Let's sleep in today."  
"Sounds good."

After saying that, they cuddle closer and soon are falling asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Seventeen Mingyu x male reader (burdened love pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of proud of this one

It's all in a haze. People walking by, many in a hurry pushing through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. 

So many absorbed in only things for themselves.

But Mingyu is a bit different from the other people around him in this dark, polluted city.

A hitman. An assassin. 

That is what he is called by most. 

It was an easy job, just kill, get paid, then move on to the next.   
Follow the rules that every hitman is given, then you won't fail.

The number one rule that they always need to follow is;

"Never get attached"

If you ever get attached then that's going to be the end of everything. But it won't happen it's only rumors for the weak. At least that's what everyone says.

Mingyu's pov

I'm walking down the sidewalk in the city of Seoul. Many people bumping or going around me. 

I have on my cap, dark sunglasses, and a black mask to cover the rest of my face.  
In my hand a folder containing the file that has the info I need of my new client and where to meet.

"Some of these people are so pathetic, but they will probably die soon anyway." I say inside my head, continuing to walk straight.   
At least until I felt something collide into me, making my file drop out of my hand. Many other papers spread onto the ground.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, it's my fault." A voice says.  
Looking a little down in front of me was a boy, he was maybe one to two years younger than me. His (e/c) eyes staring right back at me.

"Wait, (e/c)? Why can I- shit!" 

I finally realize that my sunglasses had fallen off during the collision we had.   
I look around the ground to find them.

"-are you okay? I'm sorry again for bumping into you. But I'm in a hurry right now! So I just need to gather my papers." The boy says quickly standing up, grabbing all the papers he could.

I follow, and quickly grab my sunglasses and file from the ground. We both stand up and stare for a second before deciding to go our separate ways.

"Bye! I'm sorry again!" After the boy yells he runs off down the opposite direction of the sidewalk.

"Such an energetic kid. Too bubbly." 

Walking back down I head to the location that I have on my paper.

-time skip-

Finally arriving to the location of the address, I find myself in front of an old looking building. Pretty abandoned by the looks of it.

Along the building, there was cracks and missing bricks on the outside. Old pipes rusted going with the old paint of the building. It seemed like it could crumble at any moment. But even with that fact Mingyu continues inside.

"Could he at least chosen a place more clean? It smells like a dead body in here." I grumble, as I walk inside trying to find the right room to meet my client.   
Even the inside was disgusting, rats probably crawling around the area. Mingyu may be a hitman, but staying somewhat clean is just common sense.

Walking through the dark hallways, I finally see a speck of light in a single room. As I walk closer I finally see a man sitting in a chair with a bodyguard standing beside him.

"Ahh, you finally arrived! Now we can finally get down to business. Sit." The man in the chair says, gesturing towards the chair in front of him.

I grab the chair and sit, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"So I heard you were the best hitman in Seoul, from some sources... why don't you take those glasses and mask off?"

"I won't be anytime soon, I always keep my identity and face a secret even with clients. It's best to be safe than sorry, or really having to kill more people than needed."

"Fine then. Well let's start talking about your target, shall we? Where is the file I gave you?"

"Here." I slide over the file I was given prior.   
"Good I have another file that has bit more information."

He then is handed an file with the name "Namjoon Kim; classified" from his bodyguard, he then opens it and inside is a few names on the top.  
(A/n: sorry I used RM, he is very sweet but it's just for the plot of the story)

"This here has the info you need, from who it is to where they usually go." Namjoon says handing me the file.

I take it and start to turn the page. It shows information and a picture of a boy. "He looks really familiar for some reason..."

"His name is (y/n) (l/n). His father is a big name here in South Korea, he runs rather a big company."

"Okay, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, his business is hurting many others including mine, and is getting rather too nosy in other people's businesses. Along with his son. He may figure things out that could ruin me."

"Okay?" I still question it as I look through the info.

"In other words I need you to kill the boy before he ruins anything. It will keep his father in line as well."

"Is that all? This seems rather easy."

"Yes that's all, we already settled the price, and I need that taken care of in a few days. The sooner the better!"

"Fine Mr. Kim. You should be informed when it's taken care of, but I will be taking my leave now."

"See you next time, Mr. M."

"Mr.M, how that could stand for so many things... mystery, mystic... or maybe even murder. But that is the name that Mingyu goes by."

Walking out of the abandoned building, Mingyu walks back home.

(Y/n)'s pov

After I picked up all my papers from the collision with Mr. Mysterious I run off in the direction of the cafe my cousin works at. I promised him I would work on some papers and we would leave after he was done.

(Y/n) was always an energetic kid, keeping a happy atmosphere around him. He has (h/l) (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. He was currently in a rush since he woke up late, and didn't want to keep his cousin waiting.

Running along the side, trying to avoid as many people as I could I finally see the familiar cafe.

Having a cousin work there, you get use to going there a lot along with knowing everyone there.

Slowing down a bit I stop in front of the door and open it to see the usual people at the counters.

"Hey you finally made it, I was starting to think I was going to finish before you arrived."

"Hey! I wasn't that slow to get here!" I yell back at my cousin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm almost done so just sit down at a table and then we can head home." 

"Okay." I walk away from the door and head to the closest stable to the counters where they worked. My cousin walking around wiping down the different tables. His usual name tag with "Joshua" written on it, clipped onto his green apron.

"You can leave early if you want, Joshua. We can clean up the rest." Jeonghan says from behind the cash register.

"Really? You sure I can't help out more?"

"It's fine, you did a lot of the customers anyway. It's fair enough to clean up the rest before we close." Wonwoo says agreeing with Jeonghan.

"Okay then, I'll take that offer while I can. Let's go (y/n)!"

"Wait what?!? I was just about to get my papers out!"

"Then I could always leave you here, while I get ice cream by myself." Joshua says acting like he was in thought.

"Never mind! I'm coming, let's get ice cream!!"

"I knew you would agree."

Packing all of my things again, we both head out the door to our favorite ice cream parlor.

-time skip-

"Yay for ice cream!"

"I swear you're a 8 year old sometimes." Joshua comments.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? I'm just happy for ice cream!" I say back.

"Yeah, well let's hurry home, it's getting late and your dad is working late again today."

"Aww, Okay."

Walking up the sidewalk they eat their ice cream enjoying their time talking.

They had always been close, since childhood they can never be separated.

Mingyu's pov

Walking inside my house I wander around the different rooms.

It was a rather fancy place, earning enough money to afford it and everything inside. But it was rather big for just one person, but Mingyu didn't mind.

I wonder to one certain area. It looked like a regular closet that was a size of a room. But I choose to pull one lever which reveals what's hidden.

Latches detach, revealing a big case and drawers of different weapons. 

Each very unique and different in many ways. 

There was hand guns, pistols, and even rifles and long snipers. Each looking new even after many years of use.

Then there was the drawers of different knifes and daggers. Each having a different design.  
From birds or a dragon, to a simple black curved design engraved.

All either given as a gift from a client or "picked up" during a mission.

I pick up a black handled dagger, a dragon engraved on it. 

"I guess it's time to start getting this over with."  
Closing the drawers and turning the lever, I walk away getting prepared for the next few days ready to strike.


	16. Seventeen Mingyu x male reader (Burdened love pt.2)

A few days pass

Mingyu watches (y/n) for a few days remaining unseen. He figured out his whole schedule from College classes to when he usually goes up to a cafe and leaves with another male.

But even after all of this, Mingyu starts to grow a strange feeling inside him. From every time (y/n) smiles to he looks a little sad. A warm feeling grows. But even so, Mingyu pushes the feelings back just as fast as they come.

"Why do I feel like this?..."

Mingyu continues to watch everyday, waiting for the right moment. But today is a bit different this time. An outcome not expected.

(Y/n)'s pov

"Today is such a great day!!" I yell out.

Walking outside in the park was a good idea. I walk along looking at the different trees and animals. 

"Too bad Joshua couldn't come. He would have liked this too."

It was rather hard to be by myself at times. With my father owning a big company, too many reporters like to crowd around me asking me questions or being pushy about personal matters.

I really hate all of it. Having to deal with things that don't even involve me. But even so, I get some feelings that something bad is going to happen in the company but I just don't know what...

I continue to walk along the path. Strolling through I finally see a person that looked kind of familiar. He wore dark clothes and a hat with a mask.

"Why do I feel like I recognize him? I think I've seen him before...."

Walking a bit closer I finally get a better look at who it is.

"Ah!! It's Mr. Mysterious!"

"Hey! Mr. Mysterious!" I yell walking faster over to him.

Mingyu's pov

"Where did he go??"

Today (y/n) decided to change his schedule a bit, instead of staying home he went out to the park. Which I wasn't expecting. So I had to quickly follow him, but then lost sight as soon we arrived to the park.

"How hard can it be to find one person!!" I say in my head, Turning each way trying to catch sight of the usual (h/c) hair.

I decided to only where my cap and mask, with it being harder to see with the sunglasses on. 

But as I continue my search I hear a call coming closer to me.

"Hey, Mr,mysterious!" A voice yells.

I at first ignore it thinking it didn't have to do with me.... but how I was so wrong.

"Mr. Mysterious!! Hey! Do you remember me?" The same voice calls again.

Turing around I see the one boy I was looking for; (y/n) (l/n).   
But it seems as though he found me instead.

He comes up closer to me until he stands right before me.

"Hi! I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm sorry again for bumping into you a few days ago."

"Ah, I remember. Your papers had gone everywhere."

"Yeah, umm.... I want to make up for what happened since I wasn't paying attention that day."

"It's fine, you don't need to do anything." "Because I need to get away from you..."

"No really I know a good cafe near by! I can pay for whatever you want!" (Y/n) continues to insist.

"No, I said-" before I could even finish my sentence, my arm gets grabbed by (y/n), and he starts dragging me towards what I assumed as the cafe he mentioned.

Trying to catch up with his pace, I decide it was futile to disagree with him now. "How am I going to get out of this???"

-time skip-

Walking a bit away we finally see a small looking cafe with a sign on top. It just so happen to be the same cafe   
(y/n) went to everyday.

"We're here! They have really good coffee and sweets. My cousin works here too so please order whatever you want." (Y/n) says as he opens the door with a smile. 

I walk in behind him, following towards a table to sit down.

"Hey, (y/n)! What are you doing here so early? And who is this with you?" Jeonghan asks.

"This is Mr. Mysterious, I accidentally bumped into him a few days ago and I still feel bad about that."

"Mr. Mysterious?? What does that mean?" Both Mingyu and Jeonghan ask in their heads.

"Ahh, Okay. Well I'll make sure Joshua takes your order, he's in the back at the moment.

"Okay."

(Y/n) then turns his head back towards me.  
"So have you been around here before? I haven't really seen you around except the first time. And don't you want to take off your mask?? You can't eat with that on.-" (y/n) continues to ask questions all at once.

"Slow down! I can't answer all your questions at once."

"Sorry, I get a bit excited sometimes. Oh! Here comes Joshua!"

Looking over I see the male that always leaves with (y/n) from this cafe.  
"Are they dating or something?"

Joshua pov

I walk back up to the front of the cafe with a basket filled with fruit. But when I place the basket down, I see amongst the customers is (y/n), but this time he has someone with him.

"Who the heck is that?"

"Hey, Jeonghan. Do you know who that is with (y/n)?"

"Umm, I think he said he is "Mr. Mysterious", they apparently bumped into each other awhile ago. So he's treating him here."

"Oh, I've never seen him before."

"Me either. But you should probably take their order, Wonwoo is already getting the other customers."

"Okay." Walking from behind the counter I head over to their table.

"Hi, Joshua!" (Y/n) says to me smiling.

"Hey, (y/n)! Who is this with you today? And what do you want to order?"

"He is-"  
"My name is Mingyu." The male says abruptly.

"Ah, I guess it's nice to meet you." I say trying to strain myself from dragging my cousin to another table.

"Well... anyway, I'll have the usual please!" (Y/n) says suddenly trying to stop any sudden silence.

"Okay, and what about you... Mingyu.."

"I'll just have bubble tea."

"Okay, then. I'll be right out with that, see you when I'm done with work (y/n)..."

"Yeah I'll remember to come back here."

"... and Mingyu, if you can take off your mask you are scaring the other customers with hiding your face." I grumble a little.

"Who does this guy think he is?"

Walking away, I put their order in.

Mingyu's pov

"What was that guy's problem! Giving me a glare the whole time."

"Uhhh sorry about Joshua, he is a bit overprotective sometimes." (Y/n) says with an apologetic look.

"It's fine... but I guess I should take my mask off to eat..."

"I guess I can't get out of this now... I already told them my real name. Why do I have to be such an idiot?!?"

Slowly putting my hands toward my mask. I slowly take it off and put it on the table. The whole time (y/n) staring at me.

"Hey I can finally see your face! Why do you always cover it? You're good looking, it's a shame to hide." (Y/n) says.

"Straight forward much... and just for reasons you don't need to know about."

"But-" before (y/n) could say another word.  
Joshua suddenly comes back placing the food between the two males.

"Here's your food enjoy!!" 

"Yay! Let's eat shall we!"

"Sure..."

(Y/n) then focuses on his food while Mingyu drinks his bubble tea. Joshua watching their every move because he has to be an overprotective mom- I mean cousin.

Wonwoo and Jeonghan trying to get him to focus on work until they leave.

-Time skip-

"Ahh! That was good. I'm glad we could do that together, Mingyu!"

"Umm, yeah." "This was unexpected today. I need to kill him soon..."

"Well... here! This is my phone number because we should hangout again. I enjoyed our time."

"Wah??" 

Getting his phone taken out of his hand, (y/n) puts his number in, and waves goodbye once he hands it back.

"See you later, Mr. Mysterious!!"

"Yeah... see ya."

Walking in the opposite direction I head home, trying to think over what just happened.

"This was an eventful day... but this won't happen again! Right?"

But yet again; Mingyu was very wrong. What ends up happening is (y/n) and Mingyu start to hang out a lot. They texted and got to know each other a little more, Joshua still glaring at Mingyu each time he went to the cafe.

But he just ended up getting use to that. 

But every time him and (y/n) hung out more each day. He just had the warm feeling growing even more... and this time he decided to not push it away.

I guess our rule can be broken; but sometimes breaking rules is a mistake.  
And a mistake is a mistake.. there is no going back in time.

Today is going to be different from the rest, Mingyu just had that feeling.

Afternoon Mingyu's pov

I just start to get ready to leave the house, for it was another day to spend time with (y/n).

But just when I was about to leave, I hear my phone ring. I quickly pick it up and answer.

"Hello?"

"Ahh..Mr. M, you finally answer my call. You know I'm still waiting for your response on if the kid is dead yet."

"Well...he is still alive, the right time hasn't come up and-"

"Please no more excuses right now. I need it to be done today. The brat is going to ruin the whole business..."

"I understand, I'll get it done..." I say stopping to really think.

"Good. But fair warning if I don't get a call by you before 6:00pm I will send someone else to kill (y/n)... and you. It's only necessary for business reasons, don't take it personally." With that said Namjoon hangs up.

"What am I going to do...." 

Mingyu was originally going to kill   
(y/n), but as soon they grew closer... feelings started to change. Maybe for better or for worse in some situations.  
But it was for the final moment, can Mingyu actually kill the one person he has grown to love?

"I should just get out of here. (Y/n) is probably wondering where I am." 

I walk out the house, slamming the door behind me. Walking to the destination (y/n) wanted to meet at.  
The place? It just happened to be the same park they first met at.

-time skip-

"Hey, Mingyu!! I'm right here!" 

Turning my head I see (y/n) waving me over, the usual smile on his face.

"Why did it have to be you..."

"I wondered if you were ever coming. But anyway I have the whole day planned out for us!"

"Heh, making it seem like we're going on a date." I remark jokingly.

"Well maybe it is! Let's just go, no wasting time Mr. Mysterious!!" 

"I thought I told you to not call me that?"

"But when have I actually listened?" (Y/n) answers sassily like usual.

"Never mind then. So where we going first?"

"You will just have to see!" (Y/n) grabs my hand and pulls me along.

It ended up being a lot of fun. (Y/n) chose many places that they enjoyed, including going to the festival happening in the area. And of course the usual visit to the cafe, where Joshua greeted them.

But the day had to end at some point... before either knew it, it was already 5:00pm.

"I guess we should both head home, mingyu. It's getting kind of late."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll walk you home then."

They go and walk away hand in hand towards (y/n)'s House.

-time skip-

"Do you want to come up for a bit?" (Y/n) asks.

"I guess I can stop only for a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you up there then." (Y/n) walks through the door of the house as Mingyu stands there.

"Let's do this!"

Jumping up, I grab onto a branch of the big tree above me. Having done this multiple times to get into (y/n)'s room. Climbing higher and higher until I finally see the same glass doors to (y/n)'s bedroom connected to his balcony.

"Here you go." (Y/n) says opening his doors for me.

"Thanks."

Walking in, I look around the familiar room. Just knowing this will be the last time I will be welcomed here.

"I had a lot of fun today, Mingyu. And... I just want to tell you something before you go.."

Facing (y/n), I watch as he stares right back at me. "Please don't say what I know you're going to say..."

"This May be weird since we haven't known each other for a long time but... I really like you! I want to hang out more, but not as just friends..."

I could only stare at him. But seeing me not say anything made it worst. I could see he was about to cry.

"I knew you didn't like me, just forget what I just said. It was a mis-"

Before (y/n) could finish, Mingyu quickly hugs him.

"It's not a mistake, I really like you too....so please don't say that (y/n)."

"Oh.." just staying in each other's embrace, silence going over them. 

"I... I'll see you tomorrow Okay? I should really go now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Mingyu."  
"I'm sorry (y/n) for lying to you..."

Letting go of each other, Mingyu starts to walk off to the balcony. But before he is able to climb down the tree, a small paper falls out of his pocket.  
That one paper he shouldn't let go of.

"Bye, Mingyu."

"Bye, (y/n)." "Our last goodbye.."

Climbing down, I leave for my own home.

(Y/n)'s pov

I wave goodbye to Mingyu, happy to finally have told him how I felt.

"Glad to get that off my chest, I guess we will have t- what's this?" Looking down I see a small folded paper on the floor.

"I guess Mingyu accidentally dropped it."

Picking it up, I unfold it. Reading what was scribbled on it... I could only cover my mouth at what I read.  
"I can't believe this... it can't be true..."

-time skip- Mingyu's pov

Reaching home, I don't choose to stay long.  
Walking immediately towards my closest I hit the latch.   
"I know I don't have much time left... I need to do this, just at least before it's too late."

Grabbing a certain dagger, I run out and quickly back to (y/n).

"I just have to hurry!!"

-time skip-

Running I see the tree I need to climb, and just as if I'm a cat I get to the balcony.

Shoving the doors open. I could only then stop in my tracks.

Before me was, (y/n).... but he was in bed, it was almost as if he was only sleeping but... in a sleep where he won't be waking up...  
He looked peaceful, but Mingyu could easily tell he wasn't with him anymore.

(Y/n)'s skin too pale for the normal person, and his chest not moving.  
On the side table next to (y/n) was a note, and a container of sleeping pills scattered across the table.

Picking up the note, I read it.

Dear Mingyu,

I'm sorry if you don't find me today. But I guess it was time for me to leave this world...  
It seems too quickly, but fate can choose to be cruel. I know who you are; someone to kill me right? The Kim business not really liking me. But even if you were supposed to kill me, I still appreciated our time together, I wish we could have spent our lives happily together. But please Mingyu, don't forget me Okay? Joshua too.   
I love you so much and I'm sorry to leave this way. But it's better this way than having you torture yourself of kill me instead. So please don't forget us.

-(y/n)

Once finished reading, I felt the tears finally fall from my eyes. Not wanting to believe that my lover was gone.

"Please (y/n), you can't end like this!" 

The dagger I brought was never to penetrate (y/n), but to anyone who wanted to come between us.

"I'm so sorry, I was just too late!"

"Hey, (y/n) are you in here?" A voice calls from the other side of the door.  
The voice could only belong to Joshua.

"Oh no." I quickly flee to the tree, climbing and hiding behind the many branches and leaves.

Knowing I couldn't bare to be seen by Joshua. The site already heart breaking.

"I'm so sorry (y/n).... I loved you. But I just couldn't save you."

Gripping the dagger in my hand tighter. The design this time? was of a broken heart etched on the sleek handle.

"I can't live without you. I'm sorry (y/n), but I think we will be meeting soon..."


	17. Tao x male reader (horror movies)

Normal pov

It was another regular day in Seoul, the weather was great and had the sun shining down. But unfortunately there was a place called school, having students stay indoors even on the nice day like now.

But some students have more luck than others and have an hour break.  
And one of those lucky students happened to be the one and only; (y/n) (l/n).

And along with his friends they were spending their time outside on a bench, having a conversation.

(Y/n)'s pov

"It's nice outside today. I'm so glad I'm not stuck in math right now..." I thought, spending my time outside with my friends, we just happen to find this bench in some shade.

But as I was stuck daydreaming in my head, I forget about the conversation my friends were having. Only getting part of it, until they decide they wanted to ask me a question.

"And then they both ran and were chased into the maze!!"

"I remember that part! Hey (y/n)! What part did you find more scary?" 

No response 

"(Y/n)! You listening to us?" 

"Huh??" 

I snap out of my thoughts when my friend Kyung and my other friends try to get my attention. Just staring at me acting like they were expecting me to answer their question that I didn't hear.

"What were you saying?" I ask, with the tilt of my head.

"I asked what part of the movie did you find scarier."

"What movie?"

"The shining."

"Oh... umm..." 

I didn't know what I was going to say, because one, I hadn't watched 'The shining' and two I'm terrified of many things and horror movies were one of those things I hate and is terrified of.

".....uhh.." still staring at them, Sehun finally says.

"You have seen the Shining, right?"

"Umm, not exactly..." I say trailing off, as they continue to watch me.

"But it's not because I'm scared or anything!! You know I'm always busy doing homework or studying!" I yell not wanting them to realize I was terrified to even go near the movie.

"Well why don't you watch it tonight? It's Halloween after all, we could all watch it with you."

Before Luhan could say more of his plan. He gets interrupted by (y/n).

"Sorry I already have plans... Tao and I are going to spend Halloween together. So uhh, we will just watch it together tonight!"

"Really? Are you sure that's a-" Before Suho could finish his sentence, he gets nudged in the stomach by Sehun.

"They'll be fine, have fun with your boyfriend (y/n)! Let us know how it goes!" Sehun says with a big smile.

"Okay, well I should start heading back to my next class. Break is almost over."

(Y/n) stands up from the bench and waves good bye to everyone.

"Okay! We will see you after class!!" They yell waving back as (y/n) walks away. But as soon he is out of ear shot, they all huddle up.

"So who thinks Tao is going to scream before they even start the movie?"

"More like if (y/n) can even get him to watch it with him."

"I think that's the easiest part for (y/n), let's just hope Tao isn't going to crush him to death when he gets scared."

They all turn their heads toward (y/n)'s back. "Yeah, we may need to make a funeral." Sehun nods his head.

"For who? Tao or (y/n)?"   
"Both of them."   
Nodding their heads, they silently agree. For they all already knew how scared Tao can get, especially after the whole experience in the haunted house.

Back to (y/n)

"What am I going to do?!? Why did I agree on watching The Shining.... But Tao will protect me, right? He probably can handle horror movies. But then I'll make a fool of myself in front of him...but it can't be that bad... right?"   
That's all I could think about for the rest of the day. But soon school was over and I had to confront Tao about watching the movie.

"Hey jagiya. You okay?" 

"Huh?" 

Looking in front of me was my boyfriend; Tao. He only stared at me as I now realize I had been staring off into space.

"You ready to go home? It's Halloween so we can eat as much candy as we want, sound good?" Tao asks me.

"Yeah that sounds great! And I wanted to ask you something, but let's head home first."

"Okay."

We both head out of the classroom and out of school. Walking down the usual path to home. 

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you would...."  
I start to trail off looking down at the ground, still having the nervous feeling to ask him.

"Go ahead Jagiya, you can ask me anything."

"Okay." With a big breath I say it.  
"IwaswonderingifyouwouldwatchtheshingwithmebecauseIamterrifiedtowatchitbymyself!"

"....can you say that again but slower?" Tao looks at me, not having understood anything I had said.

"Sorry, I want to watch the movie 'The Shining' you don't mind watching it with me, right?"

"O-oh... yeah uhh sure we can watch it tonight together."

"Thank you!! Let's have fun and watch it while we eat candy."

"Sounds good to me..."

The rest of the walk they talked about their plan on watching the movie and what candy they should eat.

-Time skip-

After they got home, they got changed into comfier clothes and prepared all the snacks, sweets, and blankets that they were going to need.  
As (y/n) went to get the movie, Tao sat in the kitchen making sure they got everything before transferring it to the living room.

Tao's pov

"Hmm looks like everything is set, I guess it's time to carry it into the living room... hey (y/n) have you found the movie yet!?" 

"Not yet! Still looking!!"

"Okay!!" I yell back.

On the outside I looked calm and ready but on the inside and in reality I was so nervous to watch The Shining.

"I got this, it's all for (y/n)! He must like horror movies.... so I can get through one, right? It's only one single horror movie... just can't scream and I'll be fine. I can't embarrass myself in front of my boyfriend." As I have myself a pep talk, I finally hear (y/n) yell back at me from the living room.

"I found it!! You ready Tao?!?"

"Yep! I'm coming with the snacks now!!"  
"I am NOT ready!!" Is what I thought in my head and what I actually wanted to yell out loud.

But instead here I go walking into the living room carrying all the bowls with snacks in them. Seeing (y/n) sitting on the couch with some blankets and pillows around him.

"Here we go, I got everything here. Have all the blankets and pillows set?"

"Yep! I think we are ready to watch the movie now."

"Okay, let's do it then."

I sit down next to (y/n), he then grabs the tv remote and presses the play button.

At first it just shows us a lake with a lot of trees, then a long road with a family driving.

"This doesn't seem so bad, why was I so worried!" Both of them sat in their heads.   
But they had no idea what was coming for them.

(It's been awhile since I've watched The Shining so this is going to be a lot of gaps... and screaming...)

Yeah let's just say they were fine in the very beginning until things turned for the worst.

"(Y/n) do you see what I see?"

"Two kinda scary twins..."

"Yeah..." 

"They will be okay.. right?" 

"S-sure T-Tao."

A few minutes later, they see "red rum" on the door.

"Why does it say red rum?"  
"I'm not sure."

Another few minutes later...

"THEY JUST GOT MURDERED!!!!"

"RED RUM MEANS MURDER?!?!!"

They both scream at the top of their lungs. But even after their terrifying screams they still continue.

"THATS AN AXE!!!"

"Here comes Johnny!"

"AHHH!!!" 

They both rush to grab each other screaming even more when they see the face appearing through the hole that his axe had made through the door.

Do they stop? Nope! They still think the other wants to watch the rest and simply thinks the other is screaming with them to make them feel better or is making fun of them.  
Really smart aren't they?  
They will never see NCT's Johnny ever the same again.

They watch the scene in the maze and being chased, but soon they come upon one scene that terrified them the most.

"It's not s-so bad n-now, right T-Tao?"

"Y-yah it's j-just great!" Tao answers with his voice just as shaky as (y/n)'s.

They were close together holding each other hiding half way underneath a fluffy blanket.

"Please no more scary things. Please no more axes...." (y/n) chants in his head.

Sadly that did not happen, because next on the screen appeared the infamous wave of blood coming down the hallway of the hotel.

"WAVE OF BLOOD!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!"

They both scramble to grab the controller, which in turn had fallen on to the floor from them moving too much.

"Where is the controller?!?!" (Y/n) yells deciding to hide underneath the blankets in fear.

"I'm looking!!" Tao finally looks on the floor and finds it, quickly turning the tv off.

"Thank goodness it's off." (Y/n) says with a sigh.

"Huh? I thought you liked horror movies?" Tao says with a confused face.  
"Uhh... not exactly. My friends said how they really liked the movie so I thought you liked horror movies.... I'm actually terrified of them.." (y/n) confesses.

"Oh Jagiya. Just tell me next time. Because I'm terrified of ghosts and horror movies too."

"Yeah I think we both found out now."

"So can we agree on no more horror movies?"

"Yeah let's not watch them anymore."  
They both hug and choose a different movie as they cuddle and share a few kisses.

-a few weeks later-

"Hey Tao!" 

"Yes Jagiya?"

(Y/n) walks over and shows a movie case in his hands.  
"Train to Busan? Isn't that another horror movie with zombies?"

"Yeah, But my friends say it's really good.... so want to try it?"

"But we agreed no more horror movies!"

"Come on Tao, pleassssssseeee!" Saying please for a long time and showing puppy eyes, Tao finally gives in.

"Okay Fine, But last horror movie!"

"Okay!"

Yeah they never learn because they try to watch it but scream the entire time and cry each time another character dies. But now they figured out they are terrified of zombies too.


	18. NCT Ten x male reader (fruit)

Everyone has a fear of something.  
But of course they all vary, maybe some being a bit stranger than others. Well (y/n) never really thought about what his boyfriend was afraid of.

So let's get started into this unusual story with our dear member Ten.

Normal pov

It was a nice day in South Korea. But it seemed like it was rather busy in the work area. In one certain building people were rushing around trying to find lost papers and documents. When others were getting calls after calls. But even with what was happening, one person had a nice calm area called his office.

(Y/n)'s pov

"Papers, papers, and oh look! More papers!" I talk to myself as I shove and look around my desk. It wasn't much help and only made it look messier.

Sure I have a lot of work to do and many papers to look through, but it's such a nice day outside, that I don't want to do anything but relax in my office.  
Leaning back against the back of my chair, I start to slouch even more into it. One of the best things about being the boss and having your own office, is that no one really sees me or comes in unless it is important. Which is great, because walking in on your boss spinning around in his office chair, yelling like a five year old is probably not the most sophisticated thing to see.

"Ughh, why does it have to be so boring... Ten is so lucky he gets to actually move around and not be forced into an office."

Slowly drifting off into a daydream. I don't notice a intern walk into my office. Until she starts talking when she stands in front of me. I quickly sit back up and clear my throat.

"Hello, what do you need?" 

"This came in for you, I think it's from a previous client to say thank you." She says putting a giant fruit basket on my desk. Which I now realize I never noticed "How did I miss that??"

"I'll be leaving now, sir." 

"Ah, yeah. Bye."

She does a small bow, before she turns and walks out the double doors. Once I see her disappear behind the closed doors, I take a closer look at the fruit basket. There was a big variety of different fruit. From strawberries to starfruit arranged in a decorative way that it is to pretty to eat. 

"Well this definitely is to big for only me to eat. I'll take it home and maybe Ten and I can enjoy it together." I say deciding it would be best to place it next to my briefcase before I accidentally knock it off my desk.

"It's too quiet in here, but too loud out there...which can only mean one thing.... play some really awesome music!!" I yell, as I roll my chair closer to a CD player, with my shelf of many albums near it.

Ranging from EXO, BTS, SVT, many more, and of course my favorite NCT!!

Grabbing my empathy album, I place the cd inside the player and start it up, beginning with Neo got my back.

I kick off the shelf and move back to my desk.   
"Who needs to walk when you can just use a chair to roll?"

Shifting in my chair trying to get comfy, I could only look up at the clock feeling like it was going even slower as I stared.  
Sighing I look back down at the mess called papers on my desk. The writing and ink only staring back at me.

"I guess it's time to work on these again." 

Taking a pen and papers I start to work on the piles upon piles of paperwork, as Baby Don't Stop played in the background.

-time skip-

"Ughhh..." Stretching my arms above my head, I look up at the time.

"9:45 pm" 

"I think it's time to go home. Ten is probably waiting for me."

Getting up from my chair, I grab my briefcase and fruit basket, heading out the door. 

To say the least the fruit basket was heavier than it looked I almost dropped it when I tried to open the door. But I managed and said goodbye to the people I passed, until I reach the outside. 

Getting into my car and putting everything in the seat next to me. Heading home where Ten were and the rest of NCT (who literally live in the apartment next door, so they come over when ever they want.)

-Time skip- 

Driving in, I park and get out of my car. Heading up the elevator. Their door wasn't too far so it wasn't that bad of a walk. But when I pass one door that was before mine I could here yelling and running, meaning only one thing; NCT.

Sighing I ignore the commotion and get out my key. Unlocking the door I open it up. 

"Hey, Ten! I'm finally home!!"

"Welcome back, in glad to see y- AHH!!!"

Getting started by the suddenly scream, I nearly drop everything in my hands.

"What's with the yelling!!!" I yell, quickly trying to put things down.

"DON'T PUT THAT NEAR ME!!!"

"WHAT NEAR YOU??!?!!?!" 

I put the fruit basket out of my face, only to then see Ten on the counter, looking terrified.

He already towered over me with his usual height, but with him on the counter just added to how tall he was.

Placing the fruit basket on the floor. Ten yells more.

"Don't contaminate our floors!!!" 

"What is contaminanting????" 

"THAT!!!" 

He then points at the fruit basket in my hands.

"...this?" Lifting the basket a little, causing Ten to scramble more towards the other edge of the counter.

"Yes that! Put it outside or something!"

I only look at my boyfriend in confusion but do what he says. Opening the door I place the fruit basket outside.   
"Well hopefully this doesn't rot." 

Closing the door, I turn towards Ten, as he sighs in relief, getting off the counter. 

"...." I really didn't know what to say after all of that. 

"Soooo...."

"Sorry, about that I just don't...."

"Umm, don't like fruit...?"

"No.... more like in afraid of it..."

"So a fruit... phobia?"

"Yeah, I just find it really weird."

"But I've seen you drink fruit drinks."

"That's different!"

"If you say so.... do you want a hug?"

"...yes." 

Waking over to me, we put our arms around each other in a big hug.   
"Can we just cuddle now?"   
"Yeah. But first can I please just put the fruit basket on the counter. I don't want it to rot."

"Fine, but we are getting rid of it as soon as we can."

"Okay, we can give it to the rest of the members."

Once I grab the basket and place it on the counter far away from Ten. We then set off to the couch, deciding it would be best to forget the whole thing and never bring fruit again.

We settled on the couch cuddling, watching tv, at least until our door got slammed open.

"What the heck!!?!?"

"We heard yelling earlier!! Is everything okay?!?" A voice yells from the door.

In the doorway was all the members of NCT except Ten all squished, trying to get in at the same time.

"How did you guys open the door?"

"You gave us an extra key."

"No we didn't."

"Okay, we copied your key."

"....how and why???"

"We have our ways. Now guys move out of the way!!!"

"Ohhh! I see fruit!!"

All of them push and shove until finally they get through without breaking the door.

"Now please tell me no one died in here?"

"No one died Taeyong, we just got scared which is why we were screaming."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess we can head back now."

"So we came here for nothing?"

"Haechan, we literally live next door, we don't even take 5 steps to get here." 

"But still."

"Guys, can you argue back at your own dorm? (Y/n) and I actually would like to relax."

"Also you can take the fruit basket, we don't want it. But I don't want it to go to waste either." I put in before they leave.

"Wait really? Awesome!!"

Yuta grabs the basket before they forget and head out the door closing it behind them. Leaving both (y/n) and Ten in silence except for the tv.

"So where were we?"

"We were cuddling."


	19. NCT Jaehyun x male reader (protector)

(Y/n) (l/n).

A simple person who lives in South Korea. Someone who is often seen as a normal boy with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. But then again he isn't seen as normal to most classmates in his school. 

Why?

It is but a simple fact. 

(Y/n) is mute.

(Y/n)'s pov

"Another day of school..." I walk cautiously in the hallway on my way to my last class. It's hard when you are the only outsider in the whole school. It all started right from when I first started here. Barely anyone knows sign language, so I'm forced to carry around a white board or a notebook.   
Which makes me an easy target.

It's like the teachers saw me as a sheep and tossed me into a cage full of hungry wolves with no way of escape.

Nearly everyday it is the same thing, hurry to classes or get caught and get beaten up. But so far maybe it's just my lucky day. I haven't ran into any bullies all day. 

"I'm so close to my class..." 

Just when I was about to turn the corner to get to my classroom door. I bump into someone. But of course not just anyone. When I look up I come eye to eye with the most powerful guy in school; Lee Taeyong.

His two "friends" right behind him, Johnny and Chanyeol. Taeyong basically has all the power in Neo Tech School. He is intimidating with only one stare. His bright red hair and many piercings on his ears make him stand out more. His one eyebrow shaved to have a line amongst the dyed hair. 

So in all (y/n)'s biggest bully.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Trying to get somewhere?" Taeyong taunts as he continues to stand in front of me. His friends slowly walking to the sides, keeping me caged in, backing me up to the wall. 

I felt terrified, trying to quickly sign "I just want to get to class. Leave me alone!" 

"Sorry, But we don't understand freak."

The next moment, I feel a punch to the stomach, I curl over falling to my knees from the pain. Next was kicking. Hitting my stomach and ribs like a punching bag. Pretty sure something was going to break. I was in so much pain that I didn't even notice when they stopped. I just stayed there and didn't hear the voice that stopped them.

"Shit, it's Jaehyun. Let's go." Taeyong leads them away as the person gets closer to me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" 

I stare at the person who shakes me. I recognize him immediately. 

Jung Jaehyun. 

Once again popular amongst our school but in a different way compared to Taeyong.  
Jaehyun is known to be one of the sweetest guys in the whole school, a person who is willing to help anyone. He often gets love confessions from almost all the girls and even some guys. 

But let's refocus before I get way off track.

I stare at Jaehyun, not only could I not talk to him, but I also felt embarrassed. Normally after I get beaten no one is around or if anyone is in the area they jut ignore me, but now here is Jaehyun, my crush since the first year of high school.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken??" Jaehyun asks me again his voice laced with worry. He looks at me, trying to see if I broke anything of if anything is out of place on my body.

I slowly grab my notebook that's on the floor. Slipping the pencil out, I slowly try to write. Finishing I flip it towards Jaehyun to read. 

"I'm okay, the pain will pass." 

He stares at it, but then looks back up at me. I expect him to just stand up and walk away back to his class. But instead he reaches his hand out to me. 

"I don't think so, I'm taking you to the nurse's office. Take my hand and lean on me. Okay?" 

I just nod and does what he says, why argue when I should just get off the floor. Leaning on his shoulder we start to walk towards the nurse's office.

-time skip-

Once we made it, I get put on one of the beds as Jaehyun gets the nurse to check on me.  
"Well it seems you got lucky, and only have bruises. Just rest when you get home. Class is ending in ten minutes so you might as well leave early or stay here until the bell rings."

I nod to what she says as she walks away to another section of the room. I decide laying here for a little bit wouldn't be a bad idea as long I leave before everyone else gets out of class. 

The room was silent for a while, until Jaehyun pipes up.  
"I'm glad you are okay... I'm Jaehyun by the way."

I start to sign my response, until I quickly realize he probably won't understand. So I point to the small whiteboard beside him.

"Huh? Do you want this?" He asks pointing at the board. I nod.   
He brings it over and then I start to write. 

"I am (y/n). Sorry, but I am mute."

Jaehyun stares reading it.   
"Ohh! That makes sense why you couldn't respond earlier. But might I ask, why don't you protect yourself or tell the school? I'm a bit worried." 

"It's okay, I'm use to it. No one really wants to be around a freak."

"Hey, don't say that! You aren't a freak!" 

I stare at him, no one has ever been nice to me in the whole school. I guess Jaehyun could tell by the look on my face.

"If you want I can be your protector."

I stare at him in surprise, I wasn't expecting this. But I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, maybe I had a concussion. But I didn't care, because at that time I get like someone actually cared for me.

So the only thing I could do was write   
"Yes"

From that point on, Jaehyun was always there for me. He was my protector and in the future my boyfriend.

He never left my side and always made sure I was safe. I could never ask for more.

But I couldn't help but feel guilty. Like I was a waste of space for Jaehyun, he could have ended up with anyone but he chose me.

"The world has such strange possibilities. But I guess I really can't hate fate."


	20. Seventeen Wonwoo x male reader (colds and cuddles)

Now it being the middle of September no one really expects to get sick until the next few months...right?

Well not exactly for (y/n), instead he ends up waking up to a major headache. 

(y/n)'s pov

"Ughh, what time is it?" 

I just only started to wake up for the day, only to already feeling horrible. trying to lift my body up I just fall backwards in the process from my headache as it starts to get worse.

I try one last time to stand up, but yet again with no success, falling right back down.   
"I need to get to Pledis, I have practice today. But that might have to get postponed if I can't even get up." I say looking up at the ceiling. Laying here may be the best thing right now.

As I stay on my bed, I start to cough, starting to get a dry throat.  
"Please don't tell me I'm getting the flu already...."

As I start to complain to myself, I suddenly hear my phone start to ring. Groaning from the loud noise, I try to reach my arm over to get my phone on my bed side table.

Once I happen to grab it, and not breaking the charger cord, I answer it without even glancing at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, (y/n)!"

"Yeah, good morning.. I guess. Sorry but who is this again??"

"Are you Okay? It's Wonwoo, your boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry Wonwoo. I guess my ears are a little stuffed." After saying that, I start to cough, still lying there with a dry throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?? Do I need to come over, food, medicine?"

"I'm fine. Really. I need to get to practice anyway."

There was silence on the other end.

"Are you still there? H-hello?"

"You aren't leaving."

"Huh?"

"I'm coming over, with some medicine and you're staying there resting."

"Bu-"

"No buts. I'm going to tell your manager that you can't make it to practice today."

With that said, Wonwoo hangs up while I'm left here dumbfounded.

So what else can I do? I'm left lying here, and I don't feel like getting up for water or food. 

"Wait did I even fill the fridge?"

"Ughhh.... why do I feel like I want to die!!"

Pushing my head down even further into the pillows. I slowly feel more tired. Having my eyes get heavier and heavier.

"Maybe, I will take a quick nap...."

Nodding off, I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

-time skip-

"....what time is it? Who's there?? Did someone break in?"   
That's my first thoughts when I hear small voices with shushing and whispers.

"You're going to wake him up."

"You're louder than him!"

"Shhhhh!"

"W-who? What?" 

I slowly get myself to open my eyes. What do I see?

Well to my surprise my room was filled with thirteen guys some being blurry from just waking up.

None yet notice that I'm even still awake. Still distracted trying to get others to calm down or to be quiet. Others just arguing.

"Hey, I think he's awake."

"Huh?"

Rubbing my eyes, I see all of them staring at me. Getting to see better I now realize that the "thirteen blurs" is the one and only Seventeen.

"Hey! How do you feel?"

"Wh-Why are you all here?"

Turning my head I see Wonwoo sitting at the front of my bed.

"Well, to say the least I wasn't expecting them, but they wanted to make sure you were okay too. So they followed me here."

"Oh."

After a short moment of silence, we all greet each other and say hi. All of them asking if I'm okay.

"I also brought medicine for you." Wonwoo suddenly says.

"Okay, that sounds good."

"How do you think you got sick? It's rather an odd time to get the flu." Joshua asks me as he sits on the floor.

"Uhh, I don't know. I guess I've been working a little too hard."

"What do you mean."

"Well, I like to stay late most days to practice more and I get tired so I usually just take a snack and I might have forgotten to fill my fridge this week...." I go off not wanting to look at Wonwoo, already knowing he's going to get mad.

"You shouldn't do that. No wonder you're sick! You need to rest." Woozi points out.

"I'm never letting this happen again! I should be a better boyfriend and protect you!" Wonwoo says ruffling my hair.

"Now I think we should get you some medicine and.... watch a movie?"

"Yeah!!" Everyone in the room yells, excited.

"Who said you were joining us?"

"Well we're already here and I don't feel like going back to the dorms." Dino says from the chair in the corner.

"It's fine, I don't mind everyone here. It's actually nice seeing everyone here again." I say looking at them, as Wonwoo helps me out of bed.

As I walk out and get some water and medicine brought from the store. Everyone follows and settle down in the living room. While Woozi and Mingyu try to cook without burning anything.

"What should we watch?"

"Let (y/n) choose."

"Okay, how about...(favorite movie)!"

"Hey! The ramen is ready!!"

"Okay!"

Getting bowls passed around, we all sit around either on the couch (Mingyu, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Hoshi), two chairs (Woozi and The8), and then the rest scattered around the floor (you, Wonwoo, Dino, Vernon, DK, S.coups, Jun, and Seungkwan). Many pillows and blankets piled everywhere.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Grabbing the controller they press play. (Y/n) snuggles closer to Wonwoo as they see previews start up. 

From that point they watch movie after movie. Slowly people falling asleep. Just dropping like flies until the only two awake are (y/n) and Wonwoo.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Wonwoo whispers to (y/n).

"Hmm, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe... how I'm the best boyfriend ever and you owe me for taking care of you all day."

"Okay, I do have to give you some credit, but Woozi and Mingyu were the ones cooking."

"I could have cooked."

"Not unless I wanted my whole place burned down." (Y/n) says sarcastically.

"That's a bit of a stretch. You should be nice to me. Because you still owe me." Wonwoo says staring at (y/n).

"Okay, what do you want?"

"A kiss."

"Seriously? One kiss?"

"I didn't finish. I want a kiss every time I say you need to kiss me. This whole night."

"Fineee." 

"I'm waiting." Wonwoo puckers his lips closing his eyes

"Such a child."  
Leaning up a bit I place my lips lightly on his. It's a simple kiss, but it made Wonwoo content.

"Better?"

"Yep!"

Throughout the rest of the night, you would just hear Wonwoo say "kiss." randomly and (y/n) complied always finding amusement in their antics.

Extra scene

-back to when Wonwoo hangs up-  
Wonwoo's pov

"Hey, guys! I'm going to be out the rest of the day. Can someone tell manager-nim I won't be here."

"Where are you going?" Jeonghan asks looking up from the couch.

"I'm going to go take care of (y/n). I think he got sick."

"Oh okay, I'll call Manager-nim for you."

"Thanks." 

Just as Wonwoo was getting his shoes on, he sees Woozi and Dino walk over.

"I want to come with you!"

"So do I! I haven't seen (y/n) in forever."

"Uh, Okay."

"Hey! If they get to go, I want to come too!" Hoshi says running up to the door.

"Can I come too then?" Jun and Joshua ask at the same time.

"Is everyone just now inviting themselves?? S.coups say something!"

"... everyone get ready!! We're leaving for (y/n)'s house!!!" S.coup yells so everyone can hear.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I'm the leader, so I say we all go."

"Well there goes being discreet. I don't even know if everyone going to fit in his house."

"We'll make it. It's not a problem!"

"We'll see."

With a sigh they all get out the door and head off to get medicine and then to see (y/n).


	21. Monsta X I.M x male reader (video games)

Sleeping. Something that every person in the world seems to enjoy. At this time most people in South Korea are probably sleeping and enjoying their dreams. But there's the key word; most.

There is Starship Entertainment with the dorms full of sleeping idols and trainees. One certain male with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes seemed to be enjoying his dreamless sleep. At least until he unexpectedly gets woken up.

(Y/n)'s pov

"Zzzz...." complete silence.

But then a ring goes off.   
*RING* *RING*

"Ugh.... who could be calling me at this hour..." slowly sitting up I grab my phone that's next to my bed and accept the call.

"Hello?" yawning as I talk not knowing why anyone would call at such a late hour.

"Hey, (y/n)." A voice on the other side says.

"What do you want I.M? It's midnight and I want to sleep..." Finally identifying the owner of the voice on the other end.

"Sorry, But can I come over? I'm kind of getting kicked out of the dorm."

"Hmm, But can't you just sleep in a practice room?" I hum wanting to fall back into my fluffy pillows.

"Come on!! We can play video games! And your room is closer than the studios." I.M says shuffling closer to his door, already knowing he can convince his friend.

"......" thinking about it, getting more tempted to play video games with his best friend.  
"Okay, fine! Just hurry up before I decide to fall asleep!" 

"Gotcha, be over in 3."

"...you are already out the door and on your way here, aren't you..."

"Yep."

"I'll see you pretty soon then."

Hanging up, I get out of bed knowing my door would be knocked down if I did fall back asleep. So instead I walk out and get my gaming system set up until I.M arrives.  
Which in total did not take long at all just like I.M had promised. 

A knocking on the door could be heard, so I get off my couch to open it. When the brown door gets opened I get greeted by I.M, who had messy hair and still had on blue pajamas.

"You didn't get changed?" I question, stepping to the side to let him in.

"I notice you didn't either." 

Confused with that statement, I look down and sure enough I see I still have on my (f/c) pajamas which I was sleeping in earlier.

"Well your a last minute guest, I was planning on sleeping more."

"That's true, but anyway what game do you want to play?"

"We can play whatever one we played last time."

"I think that was Overwatch."

"How did you remember that?"

"Because I never took out the game since last time you were here."

"Oh."

Sitting down on the couch together, they both grab a controller and turn the tv on. Getting comfy they start the game.

-Time skip-

After hours of sitting on the couch and play video games, (y/n) grows less and less tired, but instead has fun with I.M.

"So why were you kicked out this time?" I ask, paying attention on where I was going in the game.

"I guess you can say it's a strange reason... but long story short I gave Kihyun-hyung a heart attack."

"Okay, you can't just not tell me the tea. Tell me how that happened."

I.M sighs and looks over at his boyfriend for 5 months, as he puts his controller down. 

"I guess you still haven't learned about some of my habits yet."

(Y/n) looks at him confused. 

"What does that even mean? We've been together for almost 6 months."

"Did you watch the most recent video of Monsta X?"

"No."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to tell you what happened."

"I've been asking you to tell me this whole time you idiot."

I.M ignores him and stretches on the couch.

"I usually play video games naked."

"Wait... what??? How did I not know this!"

"Because I have clothes on when we play here."

"Unless we're in the bedroom-"

"Stop, (y/n). We already know you end up not being able to walk afterwards."

"Okay, okay. But what happened with Kihyun?"

"I was playing video games because I couldn't sleep, but Kihyun's room is across the hallway so I guess he saw the light. So he ends up walking in on me while I was sitting there."

"You.... Please tell me you disinfect that chair."

I.M shrugs.

"You're such a weirdo, who plays without clothes on in a dorm..." I slump back into the couch, there was always amusement with I.M.

"You should see this as a good thing."

"How?"

"You get to spend more time with me."

".... can I give my receipt back for a new boyfriend?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll return you for Wonho."

"You're so mean." I.M complains jokingly, dragging himself towards (y/n), collapsing on top of him.

"You're so heavy.... you're killing me!"

"I'm not that heavy." Getting off, I.M instead grabs onto (y/n) and pulls him on top so he lays on his chest.

"Better?"

"Much."

The rest of the night they both lie there cuddling. Sharing a few kisses here and there, until they slowly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say these works get better as they go as this was first started in 2018. But I’ll be adding new ones as well.
> 
> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


End file.
